


Made to your wishes

by AllforDeku10



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BBC, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Shot, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Forced Feminization, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Humiliation, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Racism, Sexual Slavery, Slut Shaming, Tattoos, Vaginal Sex, feral sex, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllforDeku10/pseuds/AllforDeku10
Summary: Sakura meets a man in a shopping mall, this man searches for a slave, and Sakura is chosen. Sakura's life will be transformed and so will her acquaintances.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hoozuki Suigetsu/Uchiha Sasuke, Original Dog Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Male Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 37





	1. Enslaving Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a new story I hope you like. This story will have zoophilia, lesbian sex, and gay sex. You're warned.

Naruto sat on the bench at the center of the mall—watching the crowd of shoppers milling about. It was a Saturday and the mall was jammed. Everyone seemed to be there since the weather was too cold to do much outside. Naruto was doing what young men have done for ages—he was girl watching. Saturday was prime time for this. It seemed that every teenage girl in Konoha was at the mall that day. Naruto looked across the center court area and saw a beautiful teen girl walking his way. She was gorgeous—long pink hair pulled back in a ponytail, a really pert face with a drop dead gorgeous figure. She had very long legs and what looked like more than adequate boobs. Naruto guessed that she was 18 years old. She stopped and turned to look at an item at a kiosk. That gave Naruto a look at how well she filled out her jeans—and the answer was fantastic. Her round ass looked perfect. She was wearing a red crop top and it was obvious that her tight tummy was the result of working out. She would do.

Sakura glanced over at the man sitting on the bench. He was blond with tattoos on his cheeks like mustaches that made him look like a predator. She noticed the way that he was watching her. It gave her the creeps although she couldn’t figure out why. He looked to be in his early twenties and he was a very clean cut looking guy. But he was looking at her so intently! Sakura decided to walk down toward the ForeverBeauty store—it was the opposite direction from this guy. She started to turn around and walk away. She suddenly started to get flushed—she felt her whole body temperature go up. She looked back over her shoulder at the strange man who continued to sit on the bench and watch her. Sakura started to feel kind of special that he decided to watch her rather than any of the other pretty girls in the mall. She knew that many of the other girls had bigger tits that she did and maybe a more shapely ass than her. But he picked me out, she thought. Sakura began to feel a wetness form between her legs. She looked at the man again and began to think how hot he looks. He really is cute, she thought to herself. I wonder what it would be like to be in bed with him?

Sakura wasn’t the type of girl to pick up strange me. But now, she just had to find out more about this beautiful man. She turned around and walked as quickly as possible to where he was sitting. He is so cute, she thought to herself—then immediately she wondered where that thought came from. This is so weird, Sakura thought to herself, but she continued to purposefully walk over to the stranger.

“Hi, do I know you?” she asked. She don’t normally just walk over to strange boys and introduce herself. She continued to be a bit unnerved by the fact that the young man continued to stare at her but she could not look away. He has such beautiful blue eyes, she told herself. Sakura felt such a sexual energy between them but could not figure out where that was coming from.

“Please sit down here next to me,” the man said. “Thank you, Naruto”, was all that Sakura could say. Wait a minute, how did she know his name? She leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Too bizarre—what is going on here was all that Sakura could think about. I’ve got to get away from him! But rather than leaving, she found herself scooting closer to Naruto and resting her hand on his thigh.

“Hello Sakura. I bet you are wondering who I am and why you are acting this way. As you have already discovered, my name is Naruto and I am your new lord and master.”

“You have got to be shitting me. This has gone far enough. I don’t know what your game is asshole but you can go to hell. Master, my ass. You’re just some flaky jerk!” Sakura yelled at him as she stood up to leave. “I hoped that we would get off to a better start than this but I guess that I need to prove something to you and teach you a lesson. When you walk away from me, you are going to go into the mall rest room. I want you to take off your bra and panties and bring them back to me. You will apologize to me for acting like a little bitch and pledge your undying allegiance to your new Master. You will recognize that you will have to earn the right to ever wear panties and bras again—as a matter of fact, if you try to put one on without earning the right and getting my permission, your tits and cunt will start to burn so badly that you will get them off so fast.” Naruto calmly told her. “Oh, and by the way, you will take off your bra and panties in the men’s room and not in any stall.”

“Go to hell, asshole,” Sakura said. What a dumb jerk, she thought, as she turned and began to stride away. I can’t believe he talked that way to me. Sakura began to walk toward the hallway containing the rest rooms. Try as she might, she could not force her body to walk a different way. Sakura kept walking and to her horror, she stopped at the Men’s room door and opened it up and stepped inside. God, I can’t believe that I am doing this! Stop. Run out of here. Quit this.

Sakura had never seen the inside of a men’s room before. There was a line of urinals and three stalls. Shit—there is someone in the stall, she thought. He’ll see me. She felt her hands reach up and she started to pull her top off. Try as she might, she could not stop herself from doing this. She pulled her top over her head and removed it. Sakura then felt her hands loosening her belt. She unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down. Stop this!! Get control of yourself. Sakura began to tug her tight jeans down past her round ass and down her smooth, shapely legs. She pulled her jeans off and stood there clad only in her pink bra and panties. Suddenly, the door to the rest room opened and two middle aged men walked in. She wasn’t sure who was more startled. The two men stared at this beautiful teenage girl wearing only a skimpy bra and bikini panties. “Are we in the wrong rest room?” one asked. Sakura heard herself answer, “No, you are in the right place. I just need to change my clothes. I’ll be out of here in no time.” “Take your time”, one of the men said.

Sakura’s face was bright red with embarrassment. She could not stop herself from following Naruto’s instructions. She reached behind her back and unhooked her cotton bra. As she slid it off her shoulders, she felt the cool air hit her tits and her nipples began to harden. Oh, God. Not this. The two men were standing at the urinals pissing away but their eyes were on her! Sakura then hooked her thumbs on the waistband of her panties and began to slide the thin fabric down her body. Soon, she stood there completely naked. Worse yet, she felt the wetness between her legs become almost a gusher! Sakura quickly reached down and grabbed her jeans. She pulled them up her legs and over her ass. As fast as she could, she fastened the button, pulled up her zipper and buckled her belt. Sakura then grabbed her red top and pulled it over her head and covered up her naked tits. Her nipples stayed hard and they stuck out through the thin material of her top. She quickly grabbed her discarded bra and panty, stuffed them in her jeans’ pocket and literally ran out of the men’s room. How could she have done that? How could she have got herself naked in front of those men in a men’s room?

Sakura walked as fast as she could down the corridor back into the mall. She was determined to walk straight toward the exit and out of the mall and this nightmare. As she came back into the mall area, she glanced quickly to her left and saw that Naruto was still sitting in his place. She turned and began to forcefully walk away from him. Suddenly, she felt inside that this was wrong—she had to go and see him. As a matter of fact, she really wanted to talk with him. She knew that she had to be with him—that Naruto was the most important person in her life. Sakura turned around and began to move toward the bench where Naruto sat.

“Master, I am so sorry that I was a bitch with you. Please forgive me. I want to serve you so bad that I will do anything to earn being your slut slave. Here is my bra and panties. I am unworthy of wearing them.” Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out her underwear. She handed her bra and panties to Master Naruto. In the back of her mind, she was screaming NO NO NO but she could not help herself. Naruto accepted her undies and set them down on the bench beside him. HE looked at his new slave—Sakura looked so cute with her braless tits filling her little red top and a spreading wet spot at the crotch of her jeans. Yes, she was going to be great fun to play with and take as his slave.

“You have done well, Sakura. Please sit down close beside me and hold your bra and panties on your lap.” Naruto told her. Sakura sat as close to him as she could and held her pink undies in her lap. She felt that everyone was looking at her and could see that she was bra less and actually holding her bra and panties on her lap. Naruto knew that she was totally embarrassed and loved it. Sakura moved even closer to Naruto and hooked her arm around his.

“You are probably wondering what is going on. I have been using a very rare power on your mind. You see, when I was very young, I realized that I had a gift—a power that no one else had. I could use my mind to control what other people did and even what they thought.” Naruto continued, “As I grew older, I found that I could even change people’s bodies. It wouldn’t work on animals—only people. My godfather was very good about helping me control this power but he is gone now. I’ve decided that I might as well use this gift to benefit me. And that is why I have chosen you.”

“But why me?” asked Sakura. “Its really quite simple. I’ve been sitting her all morning watching people. I knew that I wanted to pick out a really beautiful girl to be my slave. I picked out a couple before you came along but when I would probe their minds, there was little that I found interesting. Then you came along. You are not only a very beautiful girl but you are very interesting to me. I know from your mind that you are the captain of the cheerleading team. I’ve always wanted to make it with a cheerleader—just like every other horny guy. I also learned that you are a straight A student so you are no bimbo. You are not a virgin although you are certainly not a slut in any way. And you just broke up with your boyfriend after he treated you awful and you would really like to get even—which I can help you with.”

“Can you really do all this or are you just BS’ing me?” asked Sakura. Naruto looked at her and said, “Let me demonstrate. See that girl over in front of the candle store. She is pretty good looking but has tiny boobs. Let’s help her become the girl she wants to be.” Sakura watched as the front of the girl’s t-shirt started to expand. She could tell that the girl could not believe what was happening to her. Her tits kept getting bigger and the girl was getting very uncomfortable as her 34A bra was way too small for the growing boobs and hurting her badly. The girl reached behind her and put her hands up under her top to unhook her bra to get some relief. Her tits continued to push out her t-shirt until they stopped growing at what looked like D cups. Naruto just smiled at Sakura. Sakura said, “Master, will you put her back the way she was?” Naruto thought a second and shook his head. “She will be much happier with her new rack. As a matter of fact, right now she is so happy that she can’t keep her hands off them.”

Sakura looked back over at the girl and saw that she was reaching up under her stretched t-shirt and fondling her tits. She was clearly pleasuring herself doing this. But Naruto was not done with his demonstration of his powers. “See that cute girl over there—the tiny blonde. She must be, what, 20 years old and just has the cutest little body. You know what, she is also a racist—just hates black people. See that janitor over there cleaning up—the big 300 pound black dude? I just implanted the thought in her pretty little head that he is the most sexy and desirable man in the world. As a matter of fact, you can see the way that she is started to rub herself as she gets more and more turned on thinking about this black guy and his big black cock. She can’t think about anything other than how much she wants that big dick between her lips and shoved deep in her cunt. She will do anything to get him to take her right now—back in his cleaning room. Watch what happens.”

Sakura looked on as the cute little blonde approached the huge black janitor. She whispered something in his ear and his eyes got big as saucers. She rubbed her body up against him and Sakura saw her put her hand on his crotch. The girl put her arms around the giant black neck and pulled him down so that she could kiss him. Sakura watched in horror as the blonde thoroughly French kissed the janitor. She took him by the hand and led him off toward the service area of the mall. The big black man put his hand on her full little ass as they walked off. They disappeared in the service corridor. “I can assure you that right now, if you walked back there, you would find that girl on her knees with her top off and her tits out and his pants pulled down and she is sucking on his huge cock like it is the best thing she has ever had in her mouth. Just to make it easy on her, I eliminated her gag reflex so that she can deep throat his cock and take all nine inches of big black cock. She will hate herself for doing this with a dirty black guy but will be unable to stop herself. As a matter of fact, before he cums, she will quickly strip her jeans and panties off and will offer herself to him doggy style. When he fills her up with his giant cock, she will find herself totally addicted to black cock. She will orgasm over and over again as her pumps away in her. When he is ready to cum, she will pull him out of her cunt and put his cock back between her lips so that he can cum in her mouth. She will think that his cum is the most delicious thing she has ever tasted and will be forever addicted to cum from a black guy’s cock. She will never be able to be satisfied by a white cock again and will actually get stomach cramps from any contact with one. She will learn that she is a slave to black cock and cannot get enough of it. Despite the fact that she is racist and hates what she is doing, her sexual needs will make her go out and pick up black men for the sole purpose of satisfying her sexual hunger.”

All this horrified Sakura. Could he really do this? She had just seen two demonstrations with his power so the answer was clearly yes. What lay in front of her as her fate? “That is a really good question. You forget that I can sense your thoughts. We are going to have fun. We are going to have fun with your friends on the cheerleading team. You girls are all going to learn to become very, very close to each other and to me. We are going to deal with that asshole of an ex-boyfriend of yours—the pitcher on the baseball team. You are going to experience things that you never dreamed of and you might as well learn to enjoy them, as you will have little free will. I might actually decide to break your free will so that I don’t always have to control every action that you take. Just to demonstrate my power, perhaps we should make your boobs a bit bigger. You are what, a B cup. Maybe we should make you a DD.” Naruto smiled as he watched the front of Sakura’s top expand out as her tits grew to enormous size. He made her nipples grow to where they had to be nearly a full inch when they were hard. Her tits stuck out from her body obscenely in her thin red crop top. “Please, make them smaller. They are way too big.” Sakura pleaded. Naruto looked at her and reminded her of her status. “Master, please make your slave’s titties smaller. Please Master.” Naruto was pleased that she so quickly remembered her place and was so compliant.

“OK, I don’t really like huge tits anyway. But B cups might be a hare small so lets make them C cups. I do like your nipples to be bigger so let just leave them as is.” Sakura felt her boobs deflate and felt so much better. She looked down at her chest—even the C cup boobs looked so big to her and the way her bigger nipples stood out was embarrassing. Naruto continued, “You know, I really don’t like my girls to have hair except on their head so from now on, you will have no hair below your head. No legs or underarms to shave. Of course, all your pussy hair is gone too. You just now have a super smooth area between your legs—just like when you were a little girl. Your cunt is also super sensitive to any and all sensations. Get use to it—you will learn to love it.” Sakura shuddered as he once again talked about her ‘learning to love it’. She could feel the difference in his cunt area all ready. Just the sensation of her cunt coming in contact with her jeans without any panties on made her cunt hot. She really felt like sticking her hand down her pants and rubbing her clit as hard as she could.

Naruto sensed her growing heat—hell, he was making it happen. “Tell you what, Sakura. We can’t have a lot of real fun here at the mall. Too many people milling about. Why don’t you head out to your car? I want to see you flaunt it as you walk out—swish your hips and let people know you are really proud of your new tits. When you get to your car, jump in and before you leave the parking lot, drop your pants and let your new bald cunt get exposed to the world. As you drive home, I want you to finger yourself but you cannot cum. When you get home, tell your parents that you are going to spend the weekend at one of your best friend’s home. I want you to dress up in your cheerleading outfit and also pack a couple of outfits. Bring your sexiest nightie, your shortest skirt, tightest shorts, tallest heels and your most revealing tops. Bring but do not wear your sexiest bras and panties. I want you on my front porch in two hours and I want you to be a bitch in heat! I also want you to call your ex-boyfriend and tell him that you really need to talk to him and make up with him. Have him come over to my house tomorrow morning at 10 AM to meet with you. Do you understand all my instructions?”

Sakura nodded. Naruto told her to give him a kiss goodbye and she found herself kissing him as deeply as she had ever kissed anyone before. She could not get enough of his beautiful lips and tongue. She reluctantly broke off the kiss and began to walk toward the exit to the parking lot. Naruto nodded approvingly as he watched her swaying her hips like a streetwalker. He decided that her ass could be a little more rounded to be really world class and made it so. He watched as her jeans swelled out. It was perfection. Naruto chuckled as he watched virtually every male in the mall turn and watch her ass sway.

This was going to be very exciting.

* * *

Sakura felt every boy’s eyes on her as she walked out to her car. She could feel herself work the mall as she made sure her ass was swaying like crazy. She even felt it when Naruto made her ass get even rounder and bigger. Her newly enlarged C cup tits were really swaying as they strained against her red top. She could feel her sensitive clit rubbing against her jeans and getting wetter and wetter. Sakura could hardly wait to get to her car so she could drop her jeans and start frigging her cunt. She sat down in the car and really started working on her clit and her hole. She was so hot that she could not even stand to sit much. It was amazing that she made it home without a wreck. Sakura was extremely frustrated that she was unable to cum—no matter how good she played with herself.

Once at home, Sakura made her excuses for spending the weekend at her friend Ino’s house. Sakura and her friends often did this so there was little to arouse suspicion. Sakura went into her room to pack and get ready. She stripped off her sopping wet jeans and her top. She looked at herself in the mirror—it was the first time she could really admire her newly enlarged tits and her shaved cunt. She really looked hot.

Sakura got her cheerleading uniform out. She got a sports bra out and put it on. Suddenly, her tits felt like they were on fire. She remembered what Master Naruto had told her—that she had to earn the right to wear and bra and panties. She quickly stripped off the bra. She simply pulled her cheer top over her head and pulled it over her big boobs. It fit much tighter than before. The sleeveless red, white and black form fitting cheer top was hot looking without a bra on. Sakura then pulled her cheer skirt on. The short, pleated skirt pulled on and Sakura zipped it up. The outfit was designed to bare the Cheerleader’s midriff leaving her belly button exposed. The skirts this year were much shorter than in previous years making the use of a cheer panty necessary to avoid flashing. Since Sakura could had not earned Master’s permission to wear panties, she could not put hers on and that meant that she was going to have to be very careful not to expose her ass and cunt. Sakura put on her cheer socks and tennis shoes. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and secured it with a red, white and black scrunchie. She knew how sexy a pony tail was on a cheerleader and wanted to look hot for Master Naruto.

Sakura quickly packed all the other items that Master had told her to pack. She packed a really short and sexy denim skirt, a pair of yellow shorts that were more like hot pants, a pink baby doll nightie, a couple of really small tops that would go with the skirt and shorts that had extremely plunging necklines, a pair of five inch stiletto heels and two matching bra and panty sets that she had got at Victoria’s Secret. Finally, she called her ex-boyfriend, Sasuke, as instructed by Master. Sakura told Sasuke that she really missed him and that it was all her fault that they were apart. She begged him to take her back and asked that he meet her. She gave him Master’s address—she told him that they could be alone there. Sasuke readily agreed to meet her there the next morning. She packed everything up in a bag and headed off in her car to Master’s address.

Sakura found herself in a very nice neighborhood in the next suburb. She got out of her car and walked up to the front door. Sakura had followed Master’s instructions (orders) to the letter even if sometimes she didn’t know why she was doing so. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. She nervously awaited her Master’s arrival. Soon the door opened and Master Naruto stood there. “You’ve done pretty good, Sakura. You look really hot and sexy in your little cheerleader outfit. I love the skirt. But you have not followed all your instructions. Remember I told you to arrive like a bitch in heat. You know what a bitch is, don’t you?” Sakura thought and then suddenly blurted out, “A female dog in heat?”

Naruto said, “Of course. What are you doing acting like a human girl? You are a bitch in heat!” Sakura resisted with all of her willpower. I will not debase myself any more than I already have, she thought. Suddenly, she felt Master Naruto’s will force itself on her. Slowly, she sank to her knees and then to all fours. She found she could not speak but only bark or utter a growl. Master Naruto told her to heel and she found herself trotting into the house following her Master. Sakura could have cared less who saw her from the street drop to her knees and become a bitch dog for her Master.

Master Naruto told her to sit. Sakura sat back on her ass with her paws in front of her. “Sakura, you can understand everything I say but you cannot stop from doing what I tell you. This is part of breaking you and making you my slave. You must get to the point that you will do everything that I ask and anticipate my needs. You will love your life as my slave and will do anything to make your Master happy. But you must learn the consequences of disobedience. This is your first lesson. Disobey me and you could be transformed permanently into a bitch in heat. Now, bitch, do dogs wear clothes?” Sakura quickly pulled her cheer top off over her head and reached down to unzip her skirt. She pulled it off and then removed her shoes and socks. Sakura then sat back up, totally nude, like a good dog.

“Good girl”, said Naruto as he reached down and patted Sakura on her head. “I did say you were a bitch in heat, didn’t I?” Suddenly, Sakura felt the wetness form between her legs and she could not believe how strong her scent was. Naruto then walked over and opened the door to the room. In trotted two large German Shepards. “Sakura, meet Kurama and Son Goku. If you don’t learn to be my good slave, these two dogs will be your new masters. How would you feel about that?” Sakura could only utter a low growl. “Just so you know what your life would be like, let’s spend a little time getting to know your potential Masters. Why don’t you get back up on all fours, girl”?

Sakura found herself back on her hands and knees. Kurama and Son Goku quickly picked up her scent and rushed over to her. Kurama pushed his long snout between her legs and sniffed at her cunt. His long, wet tongue started to lick at her naked sex. Sakura started to whimper like a dog. She found herself spreading her legs wide so that Kurama would have easier access to her throbbing cunt. Son Goku walked over in front of her and started licking her face. Sakura found herself responding to her dog master and began to lick him back. She was getting turned on licking the big dog’s snout and coming in contact with his tongue. In the back of her mind, Sakura was screaming to stop. She couldn’t believe what was happening to her. How could she be acting like a dog and letting these animals do this to her? She could not imagine anything worse! But she could not help her sexual reactions to the dogs as she responded to Naruto’s mind control.

But it was about to get much worse for her. Sakura felt Kurama’s tongue leave her cunt. She felt him jump on her back. Kurama’s paws wrapped around Sakura and she felt a hard poke at the entrance to her vagina. No NO No she screamed inside while physically she felt herself push back into the dog’s thrusting cock. She felt the dog cock push further inside and finally felt Kurama’s knot come in contact with her. With a mighty thrust, Kurama pushed his knot into her and his entire cock was now inside her. Kurama started to rhythmically fuck his new bitch and Sakura found herself responding by thrusting and meeting Master Kurama’s great cock. Her dog mind loved the feel of the big Shepard’s cock in her cunt—fucking her just like a bitch in heat.

Son Goku obviously was not content just to watch Kurama have his way with the new kennel bitch. He lay down if front of Sakura and rolled onto his back and spread his legs. It looked just like a dog that wanted to have its stomach scratched only Sakura knew that this was not what Son Goku wanted. Inside her head, Sakura was horrified by what was happening. Try as she might, she could not stop her body from reacting like a dog bitch in heat. With Kurama still fucking Goku her cunt hard with his thrusting cock, she bent over and let her lips touch Son Goku’s sheath. She began to lick it like the dog bitch she was and soon Son Goku’s great big cock began to emerge. Sakura knew that Master Son Goku wanted her to suck on his throbbing cock and she was only too happy to do it. She took the big dog’s cock into her mouth and began to tongue it as she Narutobed her head up and down the big shaft. She found herself panting and whimpering from the fucking she was getting in her cunt and mouth from the two dogs.

Naruto looked down at his lovely Sakura. She was enthusiastically fucking the two dogs. Kurama’s huge cock was impaling her tender vagina while Son Goku was thrusting in and out of her warm, wet mouth. It was a highly erotic sight to behold. Naruto knew she was repulsed on the inside yet unable to do anything but react like the dog bitch she believed she was. He knew that she would never want this to happen again and this was a huge part of converting her conscious mind to willingly accepting her fate as his slave. He was, of course, videotaping all of this. Imagine how she would react if he threatened to send this tape to her family and friends. She would not be able to bear the thought of them seeing her so enthusiastically fucking the two dogs.

Sakura felt Kurama speed up in her cunt. She could feel her dog master tense up and then felt him spewing his dog seed deep into her vagina. She felt so fulfilled as she took his semen into her body. She wanted to please Kurama and was so happy that he chose her to be his bitch to fuck. At the same time, Son Goku began to twitch in her mouth. She speeded up her sucking motion. Suddenly, Son Goku began to ejaculate his semen into her mouth. Sakura eagerly sucked at the dog cock, wanting to get every precious drop of his seed. It seemed like Son Goku spewed a gallon of his special fluid into her mouth. She swallowed every delicious drop, as she did not want to miss any of it. She felt so content now that she had Kurama’s seed in her cunt and Son Goku’s in her tummy. Son Goku pulled his cock out of her pretty mouth. She leaned over and licked his beautiful dog cock clean. Kurama walked around her and she similarly cleaned his cock with her tongue. Sakura then began to lick her master’s faces to show her appreciation for them letting her be their bitch.

Naruto laughed to himself. This was much better than he expected. He removed his mind control from the girl. Sakura gained control of herself. She was licking the dog’s face. She pulled back in horror. Oh my god. Those dogs fucked me. I’ve got their cum inside me. Sakura pulled herself into a tight tuck position and began to cry.

“I’m sorry I had to do that but I wanted you to know your only alternative to being my slave. I want you to embrace slavery voluntarily. Knowing that this is your alternative fate, I think you will make the right choice, won’t you darling?” Sakura nodded through her tears. “Yes, Master.” Naruto looked down at her. “Just to be sure, there is one more thing you need to see. Follow me to the dog’s kennel. You see, you were not the first girl that I selected to be my slave. The first one acted like she accepted her fate but then began to rebel against me. I had no choice but to punish her. If you do not enthusiastically accept your fate as a slave, I will change your mind and body just like I did hers.”

Sakura looked in the kennel as Son Goku and Kurama ran in. There was another girl who was probably a very pretty girl in the kennel. She was totally naked. When Sakura looked closer, the girl was on all fours and had a dog collar on. There were four small German Shepard puppies in front of her. The girl was licking them—obviously cleaning them as a dog bitch mother would do to her puppies. When Kurama and Son Goku entered the kennel, the girl turned to them and began to wag her ass—clearly excited to see the two dogs enter. She began to lick their faces and whine. She then sniffed Kurama’s ass and then his cock. She began to lick at his cock to clean him. Two of the puppies came up to her and began to nurse at her tits. “This is or was Hana. She could have been a very happy and fulfilled girl. Instead, she chose to reject her life as a slave and to be insubordinate. She is now a very happy and fulfilled bitch. She is mated to both Kurama and Son Goku. She gets fucked by each of them every day and she loves it. See how she is wagging her ass in happiness. I changed her anatomy a bit so that she could conceive puppies and carry them in her womb. This is her second litter of puppies that she has born. The rest of them were sold to a pet shop to get rid of. Her new puppies will be leaving soon and she will be getting knocked up again and having another litter soon. This is her new life—to be Son Goku and Kurama’s bitch. It could be yours too if you are not accepting of your new role. And I mean accepting now!”

Sakura looked on in horror at the poor girl. The girl continued to lick Kurama’s cock as Son Goku began to sniff at her cunt. Sakura would do anything to avoid this. She dropped to her knees and began to lick and kiss Master Naruto’s shoes. “Please, Master. Take me as your slave. I will do anything that you ask me to do. I will be your most willing slave. I will please you in any manner you see fit. You can have my mouth, my cunt, my tits and my ass. They all belong to you now. I will only do what you tell me to do. I do this totally voluntarily. I love you Master and will make you so happy.” Sakura looked up at her Master. When Naruto looked into her eyes and into her mind, he could see that she was sincere. He knew that this scenario of being turned into a dog bitch would warp her mind enough that she would be totally accepting of her new role as his slave. He sent her up to the bathroom to get cleaned up and told her to come back down dressed in her cheerleader uniform.

When Sakura returned 20 minutes later from the bathroom, she was totally cleaned up. Her hair was carefully combed and her makeup was impeccable. She had put on a deep crimking lipstick and matching fingernail polish. Her cute little cheerleader uniform complimented her beautiful body. As she walked, the short pleated skirt moved in a way to show just a hint of her shaved cunt. Sakura was so excited to return to her Master. She wanted nothing more than to serve him and to have him make love to her. She immediately dropped to her knees in front of Master Naruto and lowered her eyes. “Sakura—you have pleased me. I want you to convince me that you really want me to take you. I am going to videotape this for our records so please remember to be the best most convincing little slut you can. Otherwise, you may end up spending the night in the kennel with Jennifer and her studs.”

“Master, please take me and fuck me. I am your little fuck slave. I will do anything to please you. I want your big, beautiful cock in my unworthy cunt. I can’t wait to feel how good your cock will feel inside me—fucking my cunt. My tight little twat will be so good for you. Before you fuck me, I will get you warmed up by giving you the best blowjob that you have ever had. I will lick your cock lovingly with my warm, wet tongue and get you all hard. I’ll take your big beautiful balls into my mouth and suck them until they are all warm and the cum inside them is hot. I’ll then take your cock and deep throat it—swallowing your entire length down my throat. My tongue will play over your cock as you face fuck me. I can’t wait to taste your delicious cum as it shoots in my mouth and I eagerly swallow it down my slutty throat. I’ll then take your big cock and stick it in my tight cunt. I will give you the best fucking you have ever had. Your big cock will piston in and out of my tiny cunt—filling me up with your huge meat. I will love the feeling of your cock in my cunt—my master’s seed ready to spew into my vagina and womb. You will make me a complete girl—a real slut for you.” Sakura had her skirt flipped up and was finger fucking her cunt as she talked.

“Master, I then will take your cock and put it in my virgin ass. I can hardly wait for you to fuck me in the ass. Your big cock will split me in two but you will love the feel of fucking my big round ass. I will love the feel of you in my ass—fuckingmy shit hole and making me feel like a cheap whore. And when you cum in my ass, I will love the feeling of your seed in my ass.” Sakura was now finger fucking her asshole. “Please Master. Let me suck you now and become your little cheerleader slut.”

Naruto nodded and Sakura quickly crawled over to him. She sat on her knees as she reached up and undid Master Naruto’s belt. She undid his pant’s button and unzipped his trousers. Sakura quickly pulled them down. She could see the outline of Master’s cock through his green boxer. She began to kiss it and caress it like a lover. Sakura reached up and hooked her fingers in Master’s underwear and pulled them down. Facing her was the biggest cock she had ever seen. It had to be nearly thirteen inched long and extremely thick. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She leaned forward and let her lips touch the end of the huge cock. She began to kiss the head of Master’s cock—slowly encircling it with tiny kisses. She then began to lick the shaft—slowly at first and then she was going up and down it. Sakura knew that this would feel so good for Master. She continued to work her way down to his huge balls. They were enormous and she loved them. She licked them like a lover and then took each one into her mouth so that she could suck on them. She loved the taste of the balls!

Sakura started to lick on Master’s shaft again. She reached the head and began to take his cock into her mouth. She knew that she could not swallow the huge monster but she was determined to do her best for Master. Unknown to her, Naruto had removed her gag reflex and slightly rearranged her anatomy to accommodate his monster cock. Sakura kept taking more and more of the cock into her mouth—playing her tongue over it as she swallowed it. Eventually, she was so happy that she was able to take his entire length into her mouth and suck it. She began to rhythmically Naruto her head up and down on the shaft—giving Master the best blowjob she could.

Naruto looked down at Sakura. The beautiful cheerleader was so cute Narutobing up and down on his cock. She was good—better than he had expected. Soon, Naruto could not hold back anymore. He began shooting his semen into the slave’s mouth. She eagerly sucked all of it in and swallowed it without question. He knew it was an enormous load—he had altered his own anatomy to produce huge amounts of cum. Sakura continued to lick and suck at Master Naruto’s cock. She only knew how much she loved it. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted.

“Sakura- you have done well. You are now permanently bonded together. My cum contains an addictive substance. You are now totally addicted to my semen. If you do not get my semen in any of your three holes every 24 hours, you will begin to suffer the worst withdrawal symptoms that you can imagine. You are truly my slave now.” Sakura was thrilled to hear this. This means that Master will have to fuck me every day. I love my Master so much to let me be fucked by him. I will make sure that he is always happy.


	2. Meeting Sasuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains gay sex, zoophilia, sissification.

Sakura looked at her new Master with adoring eyes. Just hours before, she was strolling through the mall. Now, she was permanently bonded to her new Master. She could not imagine a more important thing in her life to do. Sakura was cleaning her Master’s cock off with her tongue. She simply could not get enough of his taste and she could not believe how delicious his cum was. She could not wait to get another load of it in her mouth so that she could savor the flavor of it on her tongue and in her tummy.

Naruto loved the look of his pretty slave Sakura as she slowly cleaned his huge cock with her mouth. She looked so cute in her Cheerleading uniform as she Narutobed up and down on his dick. As for Sakura, she just could not get enough of this delicious cock in her mouth. She loved the feel of his shaft down her throat and loved how she made her Master feel so good. Naruto told her to get up and bend over the coffee table. Sakura leaned over and stuck her beautiful ass up for the Master to see. Naruto enjoyed the look of his pretty little cheerleader slut. He could not wait to enslave more of the cheerleader squad. Sakura was going to be joined by her teammates and they were all going to have lots of fun with each other. Naruto reached down and flipped up Sakura’s short cheerleader skirt and exposed her sexy round ass. He reached under her and felt her smooth pussy. His fingers felt the sopping wetness of her cunt as her rubbed her clit. Sakura began to writhe under his expert fingering of her sex. “Please fuck me. Please put your big beautiful cock in my cunt and fuck me hard. I want to feel your cock ramming in and out of me and feel you cum in my cunt. Please, please fuck me now!”

Naruto positioned himself behind her ass and rammed his cock inside her wet cunt. His cock felt so good inside her tight vagina. Sakura felt herself pushing rhythmically with his cock. She could not believe how good her Master felt in her cunt as he fucked her. “Oh, god. That feels so good. Fuck me harder, Master. Fuck me with your big cock.” Naruto kept the rhythm going and love the feel of her cunt on his cock. But he wanted to feel her other hole also. Naruto withdrew his cock from Sakura’s cunt. He reached down and loaded up his fingers with her wet, slick cunt juice. Naruto put the lube around her puckered little asshole and then positioned his cock at the entrance to her anus. “Beg me to fuck your ass!”

“Oh, yes Master. Please fuck your slave’s ass. My ass belongs to you. I want to feel your big cock in my asshole as you ram in and out of me. Please fuck my ass. Please!” Naruto pushed his cock slowly into her ass. He met her resistance and then pushed past her ring. Sakura felt like she was being split apart. The cock was so big in her ass. Suddenly, she felt Naruto push into her ass with full force. He was all the way inside of her. Naruto began to fuck her ass—ramming in and out of her shit hole. Sakura began to react to his fucking by pushing her ass up against him. It felt so good to be ass fucked! Naruto kept accelerating his motion. He fucked her harder and harder. Suddenly, Sakura felt him explode in her ass. His semen flooded into her ass. It felt so good to Sakura to have the Master’s cum in her ass.

Naruto slowly pulled his cock out of Sakura’s ass. It was an unbelievable fuck! “Clean my cock off with your mouth, bitch”. Sakura was only too happy to obey her Master. She leaned over and took his slime and shit covered cock into her mouth. She loved the taste of her cunt juice on his cock mixed with his cum. She didn’t even mind the taste of her shit. She loved being the Master’s cock sucking slave and would do anything to please her Master. Besides, she simply loved to have his cum in her and wanted to be sure to be fucked in one of her holes everyday by Master. Naruto looked down at his little cheerleader who was lovingly licking and tonguing his cock. He knew that he had picked the right girl in the mall. This slave was going to be special.

Naruto took his new slave to bed. Before they went to sleep, he asked Sakura about her ex-boyfriend who was coming to the house the next day. " He is the pitcher on the baseball team. He’s only about 5′9″ tall but has a great shot. He really believes he is god’s gift to women. He thinks he can have any girl he wants. He treated me awful once we started dating. Sasuke thinks that any cheerleader is his personal slut. He asked me to do all kinds of things I didn’t want to do—fucking me and anal sex. When I refused, he just took me and virtually raped me. I should have had him arrested. He gave me a black eye and a bunch of bruises on my body.”

“Don’t worry about this guy. When he comes tomorrow, we will have some fun with him. Now, go to sleep.” Sakura lay close to her Master with his arms around her and his hands caressing her boobs. She loved her new Master and knew that he would take good care of her. When she awoke in the morning, Master was still asleep. She wanted him to awake happy so she slowly and carefully slid down his body. She gently took his soft cock and began to tongue it. She played her tongue over his awesome tasting penis and it began to grow hard. She slowly took it into her mouth and began to Naruto up and down Master’s delicious cock. Sakura was getting hot and her cunt juices were beginning to flow. Naruto woke up to this beautiful pink hair cheerleader waking him up with an awesome blowjob. He reached down and caressed his slave’s hair. Sakura began to speed up her sucking motion and deep throated Master’s huge cock. She could not wait for him to explode in her mouth and give her all the delicious cum stored in his huge balls. She felt him tense up and then tasted the release of what seemed like quarts of sperm. She could barely keep up with him and her swallowing. God, he tasted so good. Sakura continued to milk all of the cum out of Master’s big cock and then slowly let it slip from her mouth. She continued to gently lick her Master clean. “You have pleased me, Slave,” Naruto told her. Sakura was thrilled. All she wanted to do was please Master and make him happy. “Go get cleaned up and lets get ready for your guest to arrive.”

Sakura took a long, hot shower. She loved washing her newly enlarged breasts and her sensitive clit. She loved the fact that she now did not have to ever shave her legs or arm pits again since Master eliminated all hair below her neck. She loved the smoothness of her bald pussy and could not keep her hands off that sensitive area of her body. She reluctantly ended her shower and dried off. When she was finished with her personal grooming, she got dressed. Per Master’s instructions, she could still not wear any underwear so putting on a bra or panties was off limits. She dressed in a pink, lace camisole crop top and a white denim mini skirt. She really looked hot in this outfit with no bra on. Her tits poked through the fabric of her top and the roundness of her boobs was firmly on display. She would have to be careful bending over with this short skirt or she would flash a view of her sexy ass or shaved pussy. She completed her outfit with a pair of 5-inch heels that really made her look even hotter. Sakura knew that Master would be pleased with her.

Naruto was pleased when he saw Sakura emerge from her dressing area. She was even hotter in this outfit than in her cheerleading uniform. Naruto felt his cock start to stiffen up but he knew that today was going to be even more fun dealing with Sasuke and changing his life forever. This little jock prick was going to become a new person. Naruto chuckled to himself. “Sakura, when Sasuke comes in, we are going to make him a very subservient person. You will do exactly as I tell you and we will have some real fun making him into a new, more likable human being! When he comes, I want you to be very nice to him”

Sasuke rechecked the address that Sakura gave him. Yep—this is it. I knew this bitch would come crawling back to me. Once she tasted my cock, no one else could measure up. I can’t wait to get in her pants again. All these thoughts went through his mind as he walked up to the front door. He rang the bell and the door opened. Sakura stood there with a big smile on her face and the hottest outfit. Sasuke could see her tits—she clearly was not wearing a bra. The skirt she was wearing was incredibly short and she had on these fuck me heels. It was quite clear that she wanted him bad for her to have dressed like this for him. He couldn’t wait to fuck her now. “Hey Sakura. You look awesome. Good enough to eat!” Sasuke said as he walked into the entryway. “I knew you would come back to me.” Sakura continued to smile at him as she took his hand and led him into the living room. Sasuke was getting a hard on just watching her ass sway beneath her skirt. He thought that she was going to be a great fuck. As they entered the room, Sasuke saw that there was another guy in the room. “Who the fuck are you, man?”

Naruto chuckled to himself and thought how much fun it was going to be to break this jerk. “You can call me Master,” Naruto told Sasuke. “Yeah, right. Come on Sakura. Lets blow this joint and go have some fun. Screw you creep!” As Sasuke turned to walk out, he found his legs give out and he ended up on his knees. What is this bullshit, he thought to himself. He felt himself saying, “Oh god Master. I am so sorry I talked that way to you. Please forgive me and punish me for acting like an asshole.” Sasuke lowered his eyes. On the inside, he could not believe he was saying this but he could not help it. Sakura chuckled to herself—looking at this big man on campus now on his knees.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. “You will never talk to me like that again. You are acting like a child. You need to get your behind spanked. I want you to take down your pants and lay over my lap so that you can take your punishment like a good boy.” Sasuke tried to stop himself but felt him stand up and unbutton his jeans. He pulled them down around his ankles. He then tried hard not to but found his hands hooked on the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down also. He looked down at his normally 8 inch cock and saw this little tiny cock poking out. It could not be more that 3 inches long. What happened to him? He saw this man continue to look intently at him. Sasuke felt himself walking over to this man and bending over his lap with his butt up in the air. Sakura could not believe what she was watching. Her old boyfriend was acting like some little sissy. He was now laying on Master’s lap like a little child ready to get his bare butt spanked. Master raised his hand and began to spank Sasuke’s exposed ass. He slapped it over and over and it became redder and redder. “I want to hear you crying like the little boy you are,” said Naruto. Sasuke tried hard not to give into this sadistic asshole. Suddenly, Sasuke felt he could not help it. He began to sob and cry like a baby boy. “Please don’t hit me any more. I will be a good boy.” Sasuke felt the tears gushing out of his eyes as he sobbed like a five year old. “I’ll be good. Please let me be a good boy.”

Sasuke resisted with all his effort. What is this bullshit about a little boy? This guy is crazy and I’ve got to get out of here. But then he heard himself saying, “I’m sorry Master. I will be a good boy. I want to be a good boy so bad. Please let me be a good boy for you. Please, please, please.” Sasuke was unaware of the mind control games that Naruto was playing with him. Although in his subconscious Sasuke was still very much a macho male, Naruto was beginning to imprint a desire to explore his bisexual side. And not just in sensitivity. Naruto changed Sasuke’s view of desirable sex. Whereas in the past he would look at every girl and grade their tits and ass and wonder how good a fuck they would be, he now would notice their clothes and makeup and how good they look in their outfits. He would start to notice boys now. He would look at their tight asses and at their crotches. He would wonder how big their cocks were and what they would taste like. He would wonder what it would be like to have them hold him tight and put their arms around him. In short, he was having all these sissy thoughts. On the inside her hated it. Come on—get a hold of yourself, he kept thinking. You don’t like guys like that.

“That ought to be enough for you to learn your lesson, young man,” Naruto told Sasuke. “You may get down and stand over there.” Sasuke looked over at Sakura. Whereas five minutes ago, he thought about how good it was going to be to fuck her, he was now looking at her outfit. What a cute top, he thought. And I just love that skirt. It is so pretty on her. He looked over at Master. God, he is so hot. I can see his crotch of his pants straining to contain him. I bet he has a great big cock in there. I wonder how big it is. Sasuke felt his now tiny cock get hard as he thought about Naruto’s cock. Sasuke was telling himself to stop this on the inside but he could not. “Crawl over her on your knees, boy” he heard Naruto say. Sasuke could not stop himself from dropping to his knees and crawling over to his new Master. As he approached Master, he lowered his head in a submissive pose. Naruto knew that this former cock hound was going to be fun to play with. He began to rub his cock through his jeans up against Sasuke’s face. You love this and can’t wait to be a sissy cocksucker, Naruto imprinted on Sasuke’s mind.

Sasuke was going crazy. For whatever reason, this formerly heterosexual baseball star was now thinking only about this man, this Master’s cock. He loved the feeling of it pressed against his face. He wanted to see it, touch it and tongue it. Still in the back, Sasuke’s subconscious mind was screaming no but he could not consciously resist. He heard Master Naruto tell him to unzip Master’s jeans. Sasuke’s fingers trembled as he reached up to grasp the zipper on Master’s jeans. He pulled it down. Master told him to remove the jeans. Sasuke pulled Master’s jeans down and off his legs. He sat back up. Master then told him to kiss it all over through Master’s underwear. Sasuke leaned forward and began to plant kisses all over Master’s cock. He felt it grown in size and harden as a result of his kisses. Sasuke could not believe how good it felt to feel that hard cock through Master’s underwear.

Naruto smiled as he looked down at Sasuke kissing his cock. “Pull my briefs down and give me the best blow job you can give.” Sasuke gently pulled Master’s black boxer down his legs and then sat back up. He leaned forward and took Master’s big, beautiful cock into his mouth. He could not believe how good it tasted on his tongue. Sasuke began to give Master a tongue bath, licking the head of his cock and up and down his long, thick shaft. He took special care to run his tongue all over Master’s big balls and loved the feel of the balls on his mouth. Sasuke then took Master’s huge cock into his mouth. He did not know that Naruto had used his powers to suppress his gag reflect but also to give him the skills of the best porn actress at sucking cock. Sasuke only knew how much he loved the feeling of Master’s cock as it slid between his lips and down his throat. He wanted so much to take all of it in his mouth. Sasuke Narutobed up and down, taking more and more of it in. Finally, he was able to take all of the big cock in his mouth and felt his nose pushing up against Master’s delightful blonde pubic hair.

Sasuke then started to suck on the cock for all he was worth. Like the most skilled porn cocksucker, Sasuke played his tongue over Master’s cock as he deep throated the big penis. He loved the feeling of having a cock in his mouth and began to wish Master would fuck him in his tight little asshole. He could not wait for Master to cum in his mouth and let Sasuke taste the delicious sperm of Master in his mouth and stomach. Suddenly, Master pulled his cock out of Sasuke’s mouth. “You have not earned my cum. Even though you want it badly, you will need to earn it by your actions.” Sasuke was devastated; he began to beg Master to cum in Sasuke’s mouth. But Naruto was adamant. Instead, he called Sakura over and told her to finish him off. Sakura eagerly moved over, dropped to her knees and began to deep throat Master. She was so proud that she was going to get his cum sprayed in her mouth. She could not believe that Sasuke had been sucking Master’s cock. What a pansy! Suddenly, she felt Master stiffen and his cock began to spew his cum into her mouth. Sakura happily sucked it all in her mouth, savoring the flavor of his cum and swallowed all of it down her throat. She then made sure to clean Master’s cock with her tongue. Sakura looked over at Sasuke and saw how devastated he was at not being able to taste Master’s cum in his mouth. Sasuke’s jeans were still down around his ankles and his ass was so red from the spanking he got from Master.

“Sasuke, I am now your Master and Sakura is your Mistress. You will obey us without question. You want to please me in anyway possible and you will do anything to earn my cum. You now have embarked down a path toward becoming a fag and you love it. In fact, you can’t wait to become a sissy, making out with other guys. Your Master and Mistress will guide you through this transformation to your new life. If you are very good, you will get to drink from Master’s cock. Even as we speak, your old boy clothes are making you ill. You can’t stand to wear any of your old clothes. What you want is more trendy clothes and new underwear under your new clothes. You will beg your new Mistress to take you shopping and perhaps to help you select some clothes that are more appropriate for a fag to wear.”

Sasuke summoned up all of his inner toughness. “Fuck you, man. There is no way this is going to happen. I don’t like guys like that. You can’t make me do this. I will not be a sissy for you and there is no way I will ever call you Master. I’m out of here!” Naruto smiled to himself. It’s a lot more fun when they try to fight it. “I guarantee you will beg me to let you become my slave. You will beg me to let you become a sissy. You would even beg me to let you wear panties and bras and skirts and dresses if I asked you. You will beg me to let you become another guy’s boyfriend. You are going to become some guy’s personal bitch and male whore. Get back on your knees, you little shit!!”

Sasuke collapsed onto his knees. He was now frightened to death. He tried to get up but he couldn’t. He felt Naruto’s power controlling him. “Bitches do not wear clothes.” Sasuke literally ripped off his clothes and got naked before resuming his position on his knees. “Bitches get down on their hands and knees.” Sasuke fell forward and got on his hands and knees. “Sakura needed to see what her life could be like if she did not enthusiastically become my slave. Its obvious that you need a lesson too!” Naruto walked over to the door and opened it. In came two giant German Shepards. “Meet Kurama and Son Goku. They could become your new Master’s for the rest of your life. I can see that you are becoming very attracted to them.”

Sasuke was horrified. He actually disliked dogs but he could not help but look lovingly at these two massive dogs. His little cockette even started to get hard. Inside, Sasuke tried to stop all of this and get up and run. But on the outside, he was doing things that he could not image doing. Son Goku walked up to him and started to sniff his ass and tiny balls. Sasuke felt the dog’s tongue licking him. He was getting so turned on by this. He heard Naruto talking. “Right now, you are feeling just like a dog bitch. I’ve even converted your scent to match that of a dog in heat. Look at you, you are even wagging your ass to attract Son Goku so that he takes you and mates with you.” God help it—it was true. Sasuke felt his ass wiggling in an attempt to get the dog to notice him. He wanted nothing more than to be a good bitch for these two big beautiful animals. He felt Son Goku jump up on his back and lock his paws around Sasuke. He felt Son Goku’s dog cock at the entrance to his ass. Oh, please, please push it in me and fuck me, he thought. Son Goku began to thrust his cock into this new bitch’s sex. He thrust it further and further in until this bitch was taking his entire cock in his sex. Sasuke was in ecstasy. It felt so good to be getting fucked by this big handsome dog. All he could think about was how good the dog’s cock felt ramming in and out of him. He started to rhythmically meet the dog’s thrusts with thrusts of his ass.

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Kurama in front of him. Sasuke eagerly began to seek out Kurama’s big cock. He could not help himself. He was a bitch and this is what his life should be—pleasuring his mate / master. Kurama lay down in front of Sasuke and spread his legs. Sasuke eagerly lowered his head and began to lap at the dog’s cock. It began to grow and emerge more and more from the dog’s sheath. Sasuke could not help himself—he had to lick the beautiful cock and take it in his mouth. He began to give Kurama a blowjob—loving the feel of this dog’s cock fucking his mouth while Son Goku fucked his ass-pussy. Sasuke bobbed up and down on the cock—wanting to suck out the delicious juice contained inside. Inside, his subconscious mind was screaming stop but he could not stop. He wanted both dogs to spew their cum inside his ass and mouth. Suddenly, he felt both of them tense up. Son Goku began to cum in him first—filling up his ass with cupfuls of his dog sperm. It felt so good to have all that cum in his ass. And then Kurama started to spew an equal amount of cum in Sasuke’s mouth. Sasuke sucked and swallowed eagerly—not wanting to miss out on a single drop of delicious cum. Finally, he felt Kurama stop shooting his delicious cum in Sasuke’s mouth and then felt Son Goku pull his big cock out of his ass. Sasuke continued to lick Master Kurama’s (where had that thought come from?) cock clean. He wanted his Master to be clean. He then turned around and did the same to Master Son Goku—licking his dog cum and Sasuke’s shit off the dog’s cock. He so wanted his new dog Masters to want to take him as their mate.

Sakura had watched all this with a mixture of horror and excitement. She remembered how it felt to be fucked in her cunt and mouth by these giant dogs. Part of her was horrified by it and part of her loved the feeling of the big dog cocks in her holes. She watched her ex-boyfriend suck and be fucked just like she was. Sasuke had mistreated so many girls that she knew about that this was a fitting fate. She loved watching Son Goku hold on to Sasuke’s back as he fucked him so hard. She couldn’t believe how hard he sucked at Kurama's big cock and how well he swallowed his entire huge load. Even now, she looked down at Sasuke and watched him lovingly licking the two dog’s cocks clean—going from one to the other.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke. He loved watching this cock hound jock get his just rewards. “Sit up, bitch. You have a choice. You can be a dog bitch for the rest of your life. I can change your body to have a vagina and change your insides so that these dogs can fuck you and you can carry their litters of puppies. You will nurse them and then repeat the cycle. I will change your mind so that you love it and can think of nothing other than being their pleasure bitch. Or you can start right now on a journey to becoming a sissy boy—wanting always to please boys and pleasure boys like a girl. You can decide—these are your only two choices and you must convince me that you want the fate that you choose.”

Sasuke sat up like a dog. He loved the feeling of getting fucked by Master Son Goku and Master Kurama. Master Naruto was playing mind fuck games with his brain. Deep inside, his old macho male brain was screaming to stop this but he could not control himself on the outside “Master Naruto, please let me become a sissy. I want to be a fag—more girl than boy. I want to wear new clothes and dress very attractive for my boyfriends. I want to suck my boyfriend’s big cocks and let them fuck me in my ass. Please let me become a fag. I will serve you and Mistress Sakura and do anything you order me to do. I will be the best little sissy ever. Please, Master. I beg you.”

Naruto loved watching this sniveling little fag grovel. He had placed enough mind control in his brain that he knew Sasuke really did want to be a good sissy. “I will leave it up to Sakura. She can decide.” Sakura was thrilled that Master Naruto would give her this power to decide. “Sasuke, you bitch. Get down on your hands and knees and crawl over to me. If you really want me to help you become the fag you were meant to be, I want you to eat out my asshole with your tongue.” Sasuke was thrilled. He quickly crawled over to Mistress Sakura and lifted up her short skirt. He leaned forward and gently parted her ass cheeks with his hands. He gently began to lick at her delicious ass hole with his tongue. He tongued her over and over. Sasuke then began to use his tongue to penetrate her ass hole. He plunged his tongue in and out of her delicious ass. Sakura started to moan and use her ass to fuck Sasuke’s tongue. Sasuke tongued her harder and harder. Sakura was close to cumming now and finally screamed as she came. “You will be a good sissy. That is to be your fate. You and I will go shopping today to find you all the clothes that you need for your new life.”

Sasuke felt so happy that Mistress would help him become a fag. “Please Mistress, could you help me find some new clothes. I hate my old clothes and need to get something more appropriate for me. Please let me wear some of your clothes and take me shopping for some new clothes for school.”

* * *

Sakura looked down at Sasuke who was groveling at her feet. He was so pathetic, so sissified as to be begging her to go shopping to buy new clothes for his new life. She knew where she would take him—the mall had a new store for a guy that was all trendy clothes—all the gay guys shopped there. There was also a leather shop downtown in the dodgy part of town that catered to fetish. She would get him all kinds of different clothes from new underwear to clearly gay clothes to more unisex clothes. She wanted him to look like he was gradually changing over to a sissy when he went back to school on Monday. Sakura was going to ask Master to give him a new boyfriend also—Suigetsu Hozuki. Suigetsu was one of the school’s clearly gay kids—the exact opposite of Sasuke. Whereas Sasuke was a real jock, Suigetsu was no athlete. He was a small slender guy with acne all over his face. The perfect new boyfriend for this new fag!

Sakura smiled at her former boyfriend. He used to be such an arrogant ladies man and now here he is asking me to take him shopping. She was now his Mistress. She knew that Master expected her to humiliate him and she was going to do his best. “I guess I can take you out but we will have to get you dressed first. Come with me.” Sasuke followed behind his beautiful Mistress as she led him to the bedroom. She reached into the bag she had packed. Master clearly wanted him to wear clothes more reflecting his new life. Sakura pulled out a thin pink crop top and a pair of tiny white shorts. Although they were girl’s clothes, she would make Sasuke think they were unisex enough for this new pansy. “I bet little Sasuke would really like to wear these sexy clothes, wouldn’t you?” Sasuke looked at the pink top and tiny shorts. Inside, he hated this but the mind fuck that Master Naruto has done to him clouded his mind.

“Oh, Mistress. Please let me wear these. They will look so good on me. I will love the look and I bet all the guys will really like looking at these on me. Sakura smiled and handed them to Sasuke. He pulled the top over his head. It was really much too small for him and showed off his stomach. He looked like a real fairy in it. He then pulled the little shorts on and noticed that they zipped in the back. They were more like hot pants than shorts. Sasuke loved the way that the shorts hugged his ass. Sakura noticed how his much his underwear lines showed through the tight shorts. He looked like such a fairy sissy in this outfit.

Sasuke loved this outfit. He thought he looked so hot in it. He didn’t know that Master Naruto had altered his body slightly—rounding his ass to look more like a girl’s and softening his body. All he knew was he was really sexy in this outfit and he could not wait to go shopping with Mistress Sakura to buy clothes of his own. He wanted to buy lots of new shirts and tight jeans and—he could not believe all the things that he needed. Inside, Sasuke’s old brain was screaming no but on the outside, he loved every second of his humiliation as Naruto looked on proudly. This new fag looks so precious. I am going to send him off to the mall and I’m sure that he will run into someone that he knows. He gave Sakura some specific instructions and then told Sasuke, “If there is any problem that I hear from Sakura, then you will come back here and become my dogs’ new bitch.”

Naruto wanted to further imprint Sasuke’s new life on him. He told Sasuke to sit down and closed his eyes. Naruto started further alterations of Sasuke’s mind. He was going to make sure this former ladies man would never again be that way. Naruto started with Sasuke, “I want you to think of a girl. I want you to think about her taking her clothes off. She slowly unbuttons her top and removes it. She then unhooks her jeans, unzips them and then slowly pulls them off. She is standing there clad only in a sexy red lace bra and thong panty.” Naruto knew that inside Sasuke’s stomach, a growing nausea was growing. He had altered Sasuke’s brain so that a sexy thought about a girl would hake him violently sick to his stomach. Naruto continued, “She then reached behind her and unhooks her bra. She slowly takes it off her shoulders and her perfect tits are exposed to you. She reaches up and plays with her fully erect nipples. She drops her hands to her side and slowly takes her little pair of panties down her legs. You see her perfect ass and her sexy shaved cunt. She reaches down and begins to play with herself—reaching between her legs and playing with her clit. You can tell she is wet.”

Sasuke was getting really sick. These thoughts of a naked girl were making him so ill that he tried to put them out of his mind. But Master would not stop. “She walks over to you and kneels in front of you. She takes your cock in her mouth and begins to suck you off. She takes your entire cock in her mouth and licks and sucks it. She then releases your cock from he hot mouth and asks you to fuck her cunt. She turns around and bends over so that you can take her doggy style. You put you cock in her juicy cunt and start to fuck her.” Sasuke was so sick. This was awful thinking about sex with a girl. He screamed, “Please stop. Don’t make me fuck her. I hate sex with girls. They make me sick even thinking about it.”

Master Naruto stopped Sasuke’s thoughts. He knew that the nausea would end immediately when Sasuke stopped thinking about sex with a girl. But he also knew that this had been permanently imprinted on Sasuke—he would never again be able to think about sex with a girl without immediate and violent nausea. Even thinking about a naked girl would do this to him.

“Now you are thinking about a handsome man. You look at him and immediately start to get hard. The man unbuttons his shirt and takes it off. His handsome chest is so sexy to you and the pleasure increases for you. He then removed his jeans and you see his hard, sexy legs. You love the look of him in his tight briefs. You can see his big cock straining against the fabric of his briefs and your breathing starts to get shallow. He then hooks his thumbs in his briefs and pulls them down. You see his tight sexy ass and you feel faint. You then see his cock and it is the sexiest and most desirable thing you have ever seen. Your pleasure is increasing like crazy.”

Naruto knew that these thoughts were being imprinted on Sasuke. He could tell how turned on Sasuke was becoming from these thoughts. “He then turns to you. You sink to your knees and reach out to touch his throbbing cock. You know that you were born to be a cocksucker and you always want to give your lover the best blowjob he has ever had. You lean forward and take his hot cock in your mouth. The first taste of it is so awesome. You are feeling so much pleasure from sucking this man off that you know you have to experience it all the time. You take the cock down your throat and you are an accomplished cocksucking fag. You love the feeling of having a cock in your mouth. The man then removes his cock from your sissy mouth and moved behind you. He positions his cock at the entrance to your puckered asshole. You smile in anticipation and when the man pushes his cock into your ass, you almost faint from the excitement of being butt fucked by your male lover. He continues to push his big cock into your ass and it never hurts. As he inserts his entire cock in your ass, you feel so fulfilled. You know that you were meant to be fucked by men. You love the feel of a cock inside you and your pleasure continues to increase. When he accelerates his fucking of your ass, you find yourself meeting his fucking action with your own ass movement. You can’t wait for him to explode in your ass and fill you up with his delicious cum. When you feel him begin to cum in your ass, you experience the best orgasm that you have ever had in your life. You know that his is what you were born to do and you love it. You love to be a fag and love to dress like the most flaming sissy fag you can imagine”.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. He was in absolute bliss. Naruto knew that by using his mind control, he had just imprinted this on Sasuke. Sasuke would now never even remotely be able to have any kind of sex with a girl. He would only want to be a cum receptacle for men. Men’s bodies would turn him on and he would fanaticize about boys. He would not be able to keep his eyes off their bodies and would always be thinking about how it would feel to be fucked by almost any man he come in contact with. He would be nearly perpetually thinking about man-to-man sex 24/7. But Master Naruto was diabolical. He wanted Sasuke to feel all this in his outward mind but inside, he wanted Sasuke to still be the old Sasuke and to be sickened and horrified by his actions with other men. He released Sasuke from his programming mode and told him to go shopping with Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke left. When they arrived and parked at the mall, they entered and headed for the section where the Boomerang store was. It was just before noon and Sasuke nervously looked around to see if he saw anyone he knew. So far, he didn’t as he and Sakura walked into the Boomerang store. Sasuke saw that there were all kinds of hot looking guys in the store shopping. He didn’t even notice that the store was full of the cutest teenage girls shopping in the girl’s side of the store. Instead, Sasuke could not help looking at the best looking guys and was constantly checking them out. He loved the guys that wore the really tight jeans because you could see the outline of their cocks through the fabric. His little tiny cock got an erection just thinking about it. Sasuke started to look at the clothes in the shop. “Mistress Sakura, I love this place. Their clothes are so awesome and sexy. I can’t wait to get a bunch of different outfits.” Sakura knew that the old Sasuke would have never bought clothes in a place like this. It was so funny to see him checking out the guys like a girl would and getting excited about buying new clothes.

Sakura and Sasuke began to pick out clothes to try on. No ‘normal’ clothes were on their shopping list. Instead, Sakura made sure that Sasuke picked out all kinds of trendy clothes that the gay guys in town wore. She wanted to make sure that anyone would be able to pick out Sasuke as a flaming fag just from what he wore. His friends in school and on the baseball team were going to get a real surprise on Monday. Of course, today, nobody in the store looked more faggy than Sasuke who was wearing some of Sakura’s clothes. The tight little shorts and the pink crop top were a dead giveaway. Even though on the inside Sasuke was mortified at what he wore and was doing, on the outside he could not wait to buy more new clothes like what he was wearing.

Sasuke and Sakura went up and down the aisles. They picked out 15 different shirts for Sasuke to try on as well as 10 new pair of slacks. All of his new slacks were very tight and very trendy. They were as close to wearing girl’s slacks as a guy could get. The tops were all over the map from tight tank tops to very trendy long sleeve shirts. All were in very bright colors that just screamed fag. Sasuke loved trying on the different outfits. Sakura even picked out new underwear for him. She told him he could not wear his old boxers anymore but needed to wear tight briefs and thongs. Sasuke loved the new briefs—if only his little dick was big enough to fill them out.

Sasuke and Sakura continued to shop. They picked out new shoes. He loved the look of his new shoes with higher than normal heels but knew it would take some getting used to. They then went and had his ears pierced and bought several new pairs of earrings. They were just like two girlfriends shopping away. As they prepared to leave the mall, Sasuke saw one of the basemans, Jūgo Tenpin, on their main opponent’s baseball team coming toward them. He whispered to Mistress that they needed to hurry past him. Sakura would have none of that. She waved to Jūgo who of course stopped to talk to this attractive girl. Sakura introduced herself to Jūgo who was immediately excited to find out that she was a cheerleader. She then introduced Sasuke. “Jūgo—you probably remember Sasuke Uchiha, your opposing guard in last week’s game.”

Sasuke turned crimson red. He was still wearing Sakura’s original outfit—the pink crop top and the tight little white shorts. In the back of his mind, he couldn’t believe he was letting this girl boss him over and made him walk around in this girl’s outfit. He was mortified that he was being shown off to this guy. But on the surface, he loved that he was talking to this hot guy. Master Naruto’s mind control still had him looking at guy’s bodies and visualizing what their cocks were like. He tried to fight it but he started thinking about Jūgo in that way. Jūgo looked at Sasuke and smiled. “This can’t be the same tough guy that beat us last week. You’re nothing but a fag—a swishing sissy. God, I can’t believe that you are a pansy like this. And look at the outfit that you are wearing. I can’t believe a real man would wear a shirt and shorts like that! Wow.” Sakura loved hearing Sasuke being treated like this and loved the way that Jūgo was making him squirm.

“You know, Jūgo. Sasuke here is actually very gay and gives one awesome blowjob. He is one of the best cocksuckers you will ever find. I bet he would be willing to give you one right now, wouldn’t you Sasuke?” As much as he hated it, Sasuke nodded eagerly. He really did want to taste Jūgo’s dick in his mouth and wondered if it would taste different than Master Naruto’s did. Jūgo looked over at Sasuke. “I don’t know. I’m not gay like this sissy must be. He does look like he has cocksucker lips. I bet he really does give great head. Any guy who would go to the mall dressed up like that must be a fag. You know, I never turn down a freebie so maybe I should have this sissy suck me off!”

Sakura suggested that they go out to her car. As they walked out, Sasuke felt Jūgo’s hand on his ass—feeling him squeeze his ass cheeks through the tiny pair of shorts. Sasuke was getting more and more excited about giving Jūgo a blow job even as the inside of his brain was screaming to run away! As they got to Sakura’s car, Jūgo jumped in the back seat and lay back against the opposite door. Sasuke felt himself follow him in and then reach over and undo Jūgo’s jeans. He wiggled them down Jūgo’s legs and then reached up to pull his briefs down. Jūgo’s big cock was freed. Sasuke then leaned over and planted a kiss with his lips on Jūgo’s cock. Sasuke began to slowly kiss and lick the delicious cock. It did taste different than Master’s but was still very, very good. Sasuke gave Jūgo the best tongue bath he could and then took his cock into his mouth. He began to slowly Naruto up and down on it—taking a little more into his mouth each time. Finally, he was able to completely deep throat Jūgo’s cock. Jūgo looked down at this sissy giving him the best blowjob he had ever had! It felt awesome. Sasuke was sucking faster and harder on the cock. He loved the taste of cock in his mouth and throat. He loved being a cocksucking fag. He felt Jūgo tense up and then suddenly, the cock began to erupt in his mouth with the delicious cum. Sasuke furiously sucked and swallowed as hard as he could. He didn’t want to miss out on even one drop of Jūgo’s precious sperm. He loved the taste of the gooey cum going down his throat and into his stomach. He could suck on Jūgo’s cock all day. He dreamily let it slip out of his mouth and slowly and lovingly licked it clean. He hoped that Jūgo felt like he had got a great blowjob! Sasuke kissed his cock one more time and then pulled Jūgo’s underwear up. He then pulled his jeans up and buttoned and zipped them. He gave Jūgo’s cock one more kiss through the jeans material. Jūgo looked down at the sissy and said, “What a great cocksucker! Wait until I tell the rest of the team that I just got the best blow job in my life from the fag pitcher from Konoha High.”

Sakura looked over at Jūgo. “You know what, I bet that Sasuke here would love to give a blow job to every member of your team. You know, kind of an apology for beating you guys last week. I guarantee you, Sasuke will give your entire team as good a blowjob as you just got. If not, you guys can all fuck him in his ass! How about it Sasuke? Shall we plan this for next Saturday morning?” Sasuke felt like he was now being prostituted out! His mind screamed NO but he could only smile and nod his head. “I’d love to give all you cute boys a blowjob. I promise it will be the best one you have ever received or you can do anything to me. I’ll be the best cocksucker you have ever had. I can’t wait to suck on twelve big, delicious cocks!” Jūgo quickly agreed and said he knew that the rest of the team would love a blowjob—especially one as good as what he just got. Jūgo left the car and only Sakura and Sasuke were left. “You’ve been very good, Sasuke. Master will be very pleased with your progress.” Sasuke got out of the back seat and slid into the passenger’s seat of Sakura’s car. He was sitting with his hands in his lap as they drove back to Master Naruto’s house thinking about how happy he was that he had pleased both Master and Mistress today.

When Sakura and Sasuke came into Master Naruto’s house, he was so pleased to see them. They looked so cute together—his sexy pink hair cheerleader slave and his new fag slut. He told them to both crawl over to him and give him a blowjob and he would tell them what their next week was going to be like. Both slave and sissy dropped to their knees and hurried over to Master. They both quickly took his jeans and briefs off of him. Both licked their lips in anticipation of the delectable cock in front of them. “I want you to share.” Sakura began to lick and then deep throat Master’s cock while Sasuke worked on licking and sucking on Master’s big balls. They would then switch.

Naruto began. “Sakura, when you go back to school on Monday, you will dress a bit more sexy than usual. You will only wear short skirts from now on. I give you permission to wear your bras and panties but only thongs and only very sexy undies. Remember, my cock is the only cock for you so you will pay no attention to any of the boys at school. However, you will start to look at other girl’s tits and asses like you never have before. Even though you will hate it, you will not be able to help yourself as you begin to realize that you are bisexual. The thought of kissing another girl will turn you on. You will want to caress their soft skin. You would love to suck a girl’s tits and caress her boobs. The thought of eating another girl’s pussy gets your own cunt hot and wet. Even though inside you hate this idea, you will not be able to stop yourself from having these thoughts and getting wet. When you are around pretty girls, your panties will be sopping wet from your juices flowing out from your cunt. You are especially attracted to the other members of the cheerleading squad. When you girls are changing into your uniforms or showering, it will be all you can do to not drop to your knees and eat out another girl. You will find yourself touching other girls—not enough to turn them off but you will caress their hair and shoulder and touch their arm. You will occasionally brush your arm on their ass and you will almost cum in your panties when that happens. You will like to hug them so that you can feel their tits up against your own sensitive tits. On Wednesday, you will bring the entire cheerleading team to my house. You will tell them it is a party and that they all need to wear their cheerleading uniforms.”

“Sasuke, when you go home tonight, you will take all of your new clothes. You will find that your parents already know that you are gay. They will support you because you will become the fag sissy they always wanted. On Monday, you will dress in a pair of your new low rider jeans and t-shirt. You will wear a pair of your new thong underwear under your jeans. You will find that your hair will begin to grow out quite fast this week. I have also slowed your pathetic little balls from producing testosterone.” Naruto looked down at his slaves who continued to suck on his cock for all they were worth. “At lunch on Monday, you will sit with Suigetsu Hozuki. You will think that Suigetsu is the most handsome and sexy guy you have ever seen. You will start to seduce Suigetsu; slowly at first with a little flirting but over the next 2 days, you will be very overt. On Tuesday, you will continue to seduce Suigetsu. At baseball practice, you’ll slowly start to throws the baseball like a girl does. At night, you will shave all the hair below your neck off your body except for a little tuft of hair above your little cockette—like a porn actress.

On Wednesday, you will fully seduce Suigetsu and take him over to your house after school. Your parents will think nothing of it. Suigetsu is the most important person in your life except for Master and Mistress. You will beg him to make you his bitch. You will let him take you as many times as he likes in both your mouth and ass. You’ll beg him to spend the night with you and you will love the feeling of sleeping in his arms. You will repeat this over Thursday and Friday. On Saturday morning, you have three appointments. The first is your agreement to give every player on your opposing team the best blowjob you can. Sakura will take you to fulfill that promise that you made. At 2PM, you have an appointment to get your hair done in a femmy-male kind of style. At 6 in the evening, I’ve made an appointment at Best Tattoo for you to get some tattoos that I have picked out and a piercing or two. That evening, you will pick up Suigetsu and take him out to dinner. Afterwards, you will go back to your house and give him the best sex possible. On Sunday, you will come over here for your next week’s instructions. The best part of this is that deep inside your mind, you hate all this, you don’t want to do any of it but you are totally powerless to stop. On the outside you will be faggy and cuddly and enjoying everything I have laid out for you but in the inside, you will hate every minute of it.”

Naruto began to tense up and start to cum. Sakura took all of his cum and held it in her mouth. She then pushed Sasuke down on his back and let Master Naruto’s delicious seed drip from her mouth into Sasuke’s. He then swallowed every delightful drop of it. Inside, Sasuke was a mess—totally horrified at what lay ahead of him. Even as he was reveling in the taste of Master’s cum, Sasuke was also dreading all that lay ahead of him.


	3. Cheerleading party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode is made up of lesbianism, and lesbian sex so if you don't like it you can ignore it.

Sakura rolled over when the Monday morning alarm clock went off. She stretched a bit and began to think about how good her life had become. Being selected by Master Naruto was the most incredible experience of her life. She loved serving her Master and meeting all his sexual desires. She knew that Master was the only male for her—she could be a friend with other boys but never in a sexual way. Master made her happy and doing whatever he wanted her to do was all she desired now. She could not wait to get through school today since she would see Master after school and would serve him. Sakura knew that she had to have a load of Master’s cum in at least one of her holes or else she would get very sick.

Sakura took a quick shower. As she dried herself, she could not help but marvel at how much she loved her new breasts and nipples. They were the perfect size—C cup—for her and her nipples were much larger than before. She knew that Master has made her ass absolutely perfect and she loved it. As she got dressed, she first picked out some very sexy undies. She put on a blue garter belt and then put on some thigh high nylons. She loved the way they caressed her legs as she fastened the tabs from the garter belt. She then pulled a pair of baby blue thong panties with lace trim out of her lingerie drawer and pulled them up her legs. Sakura loved the feel of the thin thong strap between her ass cheeks and the way the satin fabric felt on her shaved pussy. She then put on the matching demi bra. It felt so awesome on her tits and really showed them off. She pulled on a cotton blouse that buttoned up the front. She loved the fact that she could unbutton the top buttons and show off her boobs to the world. Sakura finished off the outfit with a short denim mini skirt. She would have to be careful not to flash her nearly naked ass or the tops of her nylons. Finally, Sakura selected a pair of low heels to complement the outfit. As she checked herself out in the mirror, she knew she really looked hot and sexy.

When she came down to breakfast, she was a bit surprised when her mother asked if she was going over to Master Naruto’s after school as if it was the most natural thing to say in the world. Obviously, Master had used his powers on her parents to make them amenable to Sakura spending long periods of time at his house. Her mother even said, “We are so proud that you are becoming Master Naruto’s little fuck slave. While you were out shopping with that little sissy Sasuke, Master Naruto visited us here. He told us that things would be very different here. He took you father into the bedroom and worked with him around the changes that would happen in our household. He helped your father to understand his new place in our relationship and how he was going to become a much more feminine person. You will also be so proud of your father’s progress.” Her father entered the kitchen. Her mother ordered him to take his shirt off. Sakura noticed that it buttoned on the wrong side for a man’s shirt. Under his shirt, her dad was wearing the cutest little camisole with lace trim. Sakura’s mother told him to pull his pants down. Without questioning her, her dad immediately followed her orders. Sakura saw that he was wearing the most adorable little red lace panties. She also noticed that his pants were much more of a ladies cut of slacks. “Your Dad is going to become the most adorable and femmy husband that I can imagine. We will have so much fun getting him dressed and trained to be our own little maid here at home. Master Naruto said if you are not the most cooperative and adoring slave for him, he will make these changes to your father permanent and he will become a sissy slave for Master”

Master Naruto had clearly changed lots of things in Sakura’s home. Sakura was horrified at the threat to permanently change her dad into a sissy transvestite. She knew that she had to be the best slave she could possibly be and keep Master Naruto happy with her so that her Dad could return to normal. Sakura kissed her mom and dad goodbye. She went out, got in her car and drove off to school. When she arrived, she left her car and walked into the school and her first period room. She could feel the eyes of all the guys on her but she gave them no thought at all. She even noticed her teacher, Mr. Sarutobi, eying her legs under her short skirt. For her part, Sakura could not keep her eyes off her friend Hinata. She was wearing the tightest pair of jeans and Sakura loved the way they hugged her cute, round ass. She had never noticed other girls like this before. Inside she couldn’t understand these feelings. She certainly wasn’t a lesbian or anything. She never ever had sexual thoughts about another girl and now her she was noticing Hinata’s cute ass. She actually felt her cunt start to get wet just thinking about Hinata and her ass. She told herself to stop but could not. All during class, she kept sneaking glances over at Hinata. She loved the way her friend would lean over on her desk and her boobs would get compressed against the table. God, those boobs are sooo hot looking, Sakura thought to herself. Stop those thoughts. She is another girl. I’m not like that.

When class ended, Sakura found herself stepping over to Hinata’s desk. She put her arm around her and gave her a hug. “Its so good to see you today,” Sakura used as a cover. She loved the feeling of hugging her friend and feeling her bra through her top. She never knew that feeling a bra could be such a turn on. She love the feeling it was giving her cunt which was starting to soak her satin panties. She could feel Hinata’s tits against Sakura’s own big titties. God, I’d love to feel her tits, she thought to herself. I wonder what they taste like. Hinata smiled at her and got up to leave. It was all Sakura to could do not to put her hand under her skirt and rub her clit as she watched that beautiful ass walking away from her. She then left the class and walked down the hallway to her next period room. All she noticed were all the sexy tits and asses walking down the hallway. She couldn’t believe how sexy girls were.

Her entire school day was like this. Inside, she screamed no but she could not help but check out all the cute girls in the classes. She loved the look of tits and asses on them. She loved touching the sexy girls—even if it was just a touch on their arm or even their leg. She found herself thinking about how good it would be to kiss the really pretty ones on their soft lips. She wondered if it would be different from kissing a boy. She even thought about what it would be like to kiss one right on their cunt and start licking their clit and sucking on it. Stop these thoughts!! You are not a lesbian!

When she went to cheerleader practice after school was over, it was so tough not to make a fool out of herself and give her bisexual tendencies away. These were the prettiest girls in the school. Temari was a cute blonde with perky tits and a great smile. Ino was also blonde and blue eyed with an awesome body. Karui was dark-skinnedwith big tits and a perfect butt. Hinata was a dirty purple hair with great legs and a sexy ass topping them off. Finally, Karin was a red head with a fiery body to go with her flaming hair. Sakura could not help but stare at all of the great tits and asses around her. When they all got naked to take their showers after practice, it was all Sakura could do not to cum as she saw these incredible nude girls in the shower with her. Inside she was horrified at these desires but outside, well, she just wanted to kiss and hug and suck their tits and eat their pussies. She managed to get through the shower but she was so turned on watching them put their panties on and put their little bras on over their boobs.

“Hey girls. Lets go to a party Wednesday night. I hear the baseball team is going to meet us also. Lets wear our uniforms and have some fun.” Sakura went on to convince the other girls on the squad that this would be a good idea. They all agreed to go.

Sakura left in her car and could not wait to get over to Master to tell him about her day. She arrived at Master Naruto’s house and knocked on his door. She was so thrilled when her opened the door. Master told her how sexy she looked and how pleased he was with her. She entered his house and immediately dropped to her knees. “Master, may I serve you today?” Naruto loved the look of this sexy girl on her knees with her eyes averted. “Tell me about your day.”

Sakura started to explain how she had felt about all the cute girls she could not keep her eyes off of. She told him about how she was not a lesbian but all she thought about was how beautiful the girl’s asses and titties were and how much she wanted to touch them and lick them and suck them. Naruto smiled and knew that inside Sakura hated the thought of eating out a girl. But on the outside, she would have done it in a moments notice and loved every sexy second of it. Naruto told Sakura, “You have been a good slut girl today. I’ll let you select how you want to be fucked.”

Sakura was thrilled that Master Naruto would be so kind as to let her make the decision. She loved the thought of his big cock in her mouth and swallowing all of his delicious cum down her throat. But she also loved the thought of having him fucking her cunt and feeling his huge cock deep inside her womb. It was an awesome feeling when his hot cum spewed into her. But given how hot all those girl’s asses were today, she decided to ask Master to ass fuck her. “Please Master. Would you put your beautiful cock in your slave’s ass and fuck her hard?” Master Naruto appeared pleased with her decision and told her to lay over the edge of the bed. He lifted up her short skirt and moved her little thong strap out of her butt crack. He reached into her sopping cunt in order to get some lube for her dry asshole. He slowly lubed her up with her juices off his fingers. He then positioned the head of his cock at the entrance to her tight little puckered ass. He slowly pushed his cock into the tight hole. Sakura started to feel the warmth of being fucked come over her. She began to push her ass back to meet Master’s thrusting cock. Slowly, Naruto pushed more and more of his cock into tight ass. God, he loved the feel of this slave’s ass. He could butt fuck her all night long. She started to fuck her harder and harder. She was really getting into this ass fucking. Naruto had his entire cock buried in her ass. He started to accelerate his fucking motion and knew he was going to cum soon.

Sakura loved getting ass fucked. Master’s cock was awesome buried deep in her butt. She even started to think about how wonderful it would be to have Master ass fucking her while she ate out the cunt of one of her fellow cheerleaders. It would be great! She felt Master Naruto start to tense up and she knew he would begin to spew his seed in her ass. Suddenly, she felt his hot cum filling her ass up. It felt so good to have his sperm flooding into her butt. She loved her Master and loved being fucked up her ass like this. She began to cum uncontrollably and felt the waves of passion flood over her. She was screaming, “Oh Master. I loved your cock in my ass. You are so great. Please use me and fuck anytime you want. I want to please you so much. Use your little slut to please you and make your cock feel good.” Naruto slowly pulled his cock out of her gorgeous ass. Sakura immediately turned around and started to clean off his cock with her tongue. She loved giving him a tongue bath after he fucked her. She loved the remaining taste of his cum on his cock and she even loved licking off any of her own shit that was on his cock. She then took his softening cock into her mouth and slowly sucked on it to make her Master feel good. She then released his cock but not before she kissed it all over from the head to Master’s big beautiful balls.

Master Naruto was very pleased with his slave slut. She truly would do anything for her. He told her that it was time for her to go but that he would see her again tomorrow after school. Sakura felt so empty when she walked out of Master’s house. She loved the feeling of being able to serve him and to make him happy.

She quickly drove home and headed up to her bedroom. It was late and she was tired. She got undressed and put on a tiny t-shirt to sleep in. She loved the look of wearing too small shirts and how her sexy tits stuck out. She liked the look of her nipples pushing against the fabric of her shirts. As she settled into her bed, she began to think about all the really cute girls that she was around today. Inside her head, she hated these thoughts. She definitely was no lesbian and she did not want to make out with another girl. She was going to fight Master Naruto on this. She loved serving him but she did not want to become a fuck toy for other girls. As she fell asleep with that thought, she did not even realize that she had been playing with her nipples with one hand and the other was in her panties rubbing her clit.

The next day, Sakura again got dressed in her new sexy style. She once again wore a very short skirt over a set of very provocative lingerie. Her top was a very lacy camisole—more the new style of tops that looked more like underwear than tops. She loved the look and knew that she looked hot. She arrived at school and immediately her programming from Master Naruto began to take over. She started staring at girl’s butts and their boobs. She started to get wet between her legs thinking about licking and sucking at her girlfriends’ cunts and asses.

But Sakura started to force her subconscious will on her conscious mind. She forced herself to stop thinking about girls in a sexual way. She refused to touch them and she made herself not get turned on. She worked very hard to make this happen. She almost failed during cheerleading practice when she was looking intently at the other beautiful cheerleaders and their awesome bodies. When they showered after practice, Sakura nearly lost it and fell to her knees to beg any of the girls to let her eat their pussy out. But she held on and made it through the day.

After school, she nearly decided to defy Master and not go to his house. She went home instead. But an empty feeling began to fill her stomach. She began to get sick to her stomach and started to chill. It was just like withdraw symptoms that she had read that drug addicts had when they went off of drugs. Suddenly, Sakura remembered that Master Naruto told her that she was now addicted to his semen and that she had to get at least one of her holes filled up with his cum each day. She tried to resist the gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. She tried everything she could think of but nothing worked. She began to get desperate. “I can’t take this anymore. I have to get a load of cum in my mouth or cunt or ass. I have to make amends to Master Naruto for being defiant. What if he rejects me and never gives me any of his semen again? What will I do?”

Sakura quickly ran to her car and drove as fast as possible to Master’s house. She quickly ran up to the front door and rang the doorbell. When Naruto answered the door, Sakura quickly fell to her knees and begged, “Oh Master. Please fuck me. Your slut slave needs your cum in her. Please fuck me anywhere you want. I will give you the best fuck that you have ever had. Please Master. Please cum inside me.”

Naruto smiled as he looked down at the desperate blonde. She looked so cute on her knees in her little top and skirt. He had expected this to happen today. Naruto had relaxed his mind control powers on Sakura. He wanted to see what would happen and how far she would push it. Naruto did not want to have to totally control Sakura but wanted her to exert her own control over her thoughts to—just as long as they coincided with his desires!

“You have been a very bad slut to have defied me. You have been a very bad girl. Bad girls can face punishment. Maybe I should just send you home and let the pain in your stomach get worse and worse until you are sent to the hospital. Of course, they won’t be able to help you because only my semen can end the pain. But you have not earned it, slut.”

Sakura was horrified. She had to have her daily fix of taking Master Naruto’s cum into one of her holes. “Master, please. I will be a good girl for you. I want to be a good girl. I will do anything to make this up to you. I want to be the best girl for you that I can be. Please Master. Let me prove that I can be good.”

Naruto told her to crawl into his house. Sakura crawled in like a puppy dog—following behind her beloved Master. “Maybe I should just turn you over to my dogs. They would love to have another kennel bitch to fuck. You could be spending the rest of your days fucking and sucking my two Shepards as your new masters. Or maybe I should punish your parents for this transgression. I can make the permanent changes to your father and start him down the path to permanent girlhood. I’ll make his boobs grow out to huge proportions and round his ass just like a porn star. I’ll give him cocksucking lips and make him want to be a sissy cocksucker for the rest of his life. He’ll dress like a whore and spend his days at adult bookstores trying to pick up men to satisfy his need for a cock in his mouth or ass. And your mother—I’ll turn her into a bisexual whore. She will spend her days walking the streets so that she can turn tricks to support her new cocaine habit. She will become a specialist in being white meat for black guys. Is that what you want? Because this is the future that your defiance is creating.”

Sakura began to cry. “No Master. Please punish me if you are going to punish anyone. Please do not turn my parents into whores. Make me a whore if you must. I’ll fuck and suck black guy’s cocks if that is you wish. I’ll be a little sex whore to keep my parents safe. Please Master. I want to be your obedient slave. I will never again defy you and fail to carry out your wishes. I will learn to love other girls and to follow out your orders. I will eat their cunts and suck their tits. I will lick their assholes. I will be the best little slave you can imagine.” Sakura was sobbing and kissing Master’s feet. She really did need to serve him and love him. She could not imagine her life without her Master’s love and guidance. She could not imagine how stupid she was to have defied him. She loved Master.

Naruto knew that the pretty cheerleader was broken. With the light mind control and the horrible scenarios for her future, he knew that she would become his slave without his prodding and would do anything her asked her. She was pathetically holding on to his ankles as she licked his feet. Yes, she was now permanently his. No one or nothing could break the bond in her mind to her Master. “Sakura, you have been a very bad girl. You need to be punished with a spanking. Assume the position on my lap.” Sakura immediately stopped licking his shoes and got up to lean over his lap. She lay down on his lap like a little girl and pulled up her tiny skirt to expose her ass. She wanted to be punished, needed to be punished for being such a bad girl. What was she thinking about? Master is so good to her. She was so bad acting like a little bitch and not following his orders. All directions from Master had to be for her good.

Naruto began to spank the cheerleader’s ass. He loved the look of the sexy girl on his lap acting like a little girl. At some point in time, he may actually regress her age and make her a little girl for a while. For now, he was enjoying spanking the perfect ass on him lap. It began to get redder and redder as Sakura began to sob and cry. “I’ll be a good girl,” was sobbed over and over. Finally, Naruto knew that all of Sakura’s resistance was nearly gone. He slapped her ass one more time and then let her up off of his lap. Sakura rubbed her sore ass and then got down on her knees. “Please Master. Please use me and fuck me. I want to be your fuck slave and make you so happy. Please let me fuck you.”

Naruto knew how really eager his slave was to be fucked. He told her to go lay down on the bed in the bedroom and await him. Sakura flew to his bedroom and lay down. She took all of her clothes off and awaited Master’s arrival. Her cunt was getting sopping wet just thinking about Master Naruto and his cock. I hope he fucks my cunt, she thought to herself. Master Naruto arrived in the bedroom and took off his pants. His cock seemed even bigger than before. It had to be at least fourteen inches long and so thick. Sakura could not take her eyes off the huge prick. Naruto told her to get up on the bed on her hands and knees. Sakura felt the huge cock at the entrance to her vagina. Master was teasing her by rubbing his cock against her engorged clit and making her gyrate. Oh, god. Please put it in me, she thought. Suddenly, she felt Master’s cock begin to enter her cunt. It slowly slid in and in—further and further. Just when she thought she could not take it anymore, Master thrust his entire cock into her—all fourteen inches. Sakura about fainted. She could not image that she was taking this huge cock in her cunt. She loved the feeling and how filled up she was. It was an awesome feeling. Master began to thrust in and out of her. She began to match his movements with her own rhythm of her ass. She loved how good the huge monster cock felt in her cunt. She could not wait to feel him cum inside of her. She loved the feeling of his hot cum in her vagina. Harder and harder, Master kept increasing the pace of his thrusting action. Finally, his cock began to spurt huge amounts of his precious cum inside her cunt. Sakura exploded with her own orgasm as she felt the huge amount of cum filling her up. She loved Master. She loved his cock inside her. She would never do anything to disappoint her Master again.

Sakura felt Master pull his cock out of her. She eagerly turned around and began to lick Master’s massive cock clean. She loved the taste of his cum and her cunt juices mixed together on his cock. Naruto looked down at Sakura gently licking and sucking his cock clean. She would grow from this defiance and would become the best slave imaginable as a result. He was very pleased with her progress.

Sakura went home that night knowing that she had regained Master’s trust and love. How could I have been so stupid? As she climbed into bed, she began to gently play with her clit. She started to fantasize about the cheerleading squad. She fell asleep and the fantasy continued in her dreams. In it, Sakura was on her knees and was eating Temari’s cunt out. Hinata was behind Sakura and was fucking her cunt with a strap on dildo. Karui and Karin were engaged in a passionate 69—each was enthusiastically eating out the other girl’s cunt. Ino was sitting on the floor with a dildo in her cunt and another one in her ass. It was an awesome dream and Sakura came in her sleep over and over again.

Sakura awoke the next morning. She was very sore between her legs but with a giggle, she remembered how many times she made herself cum last night. “I was so silly to defy Master. I love him so much and only want to do what he asks me to do.” Sakura showered and got ready for school. She dressed in a plaid, schoolgirl design skirt and a plain white blouse. She chose pink lacy undies to wear today. She pulled her long pink hair back into a ponytail. She couldn’t wait to get to school.

When Sakura arrived at school, she immediately saw Karui. Karui looked so hot today. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a white cami top that showed off her big tits and dark bra. She looked so awesome in the way the jeans seemed form fitted to her perfect ass. School hadn’t even started and Sakura was getting wet between her legs. She went up and gave Karui a big hug. She loved the feeling she got from her boobs when Karui’s tits smashed against her own. Karui asked her if the big party was still on and whether or not they were still going to wear their cheerleading uniforms. Sakura confirmed that everything was still a go and that they would go in Sakura’s car after practice.

The day was a blur for Sakura. A couple of guys tried to hit on her but she blew them off. She had no interest in guys at all (except of course for Master Naruto). But the girls—wow! She had no idea that there were so many cute and hot girls at school. Master Naruto was right—girls are so pretty and sexy and right for Sakura. It was all she could do to contain herself all day. She really loved looking at girls who wore short skirts. They really turned her on to the point that she could barely contain herself.

Practice was so tough. She could not keep her eyes off of the other girl’s cute butts as they did their routines and exercises. These were the best of the best—the sexiest and best looking girls in the school and Sakura loved being close to them. She couldn’t help herself from inadvertently touching their boobs or brushing by their asses. The girls just thought she was clumsy but in reality she was copping a feel! When they were all naked in the shower, Sakura could not keep her eyes from wandering to the other girl’s bodies. It was such a turn on to see the girl’s soaping up their tits and washing their pussies. They all looked so damn good with the water streaming over them. Sakura felt her cunt getting turned on and she began to wash herself while secretly playing with her clit. She moaned softly and when she came, she tried hard to stay quiet. The other girls heard her moan and laughed it off.

The girls all quickly got dressed in their cheerleading uniforms. They all put their blue athletic bras on and pulled their tight cheer panties over their round asses. Each one pulled on their red, white and black crop cheerleading top. Finally, they put on their pleated matching skirts. They had specially ordered these uniforms to be an inch shorter skirts and the short crop tops. They had all decided that they wanted to have the sexiest cheerleading uniforms they could get away with. Their crop tops showed off much of their stomachs and their belly buttons. Their cheer panties were almost impossible to hide given the short length of their skirts. Each put on their ankle socks and shoes. This team was unbelievably gorgeous. When Sakura looked at the others, she knew why guys loved cheerleaders. They were all hot. She understood why guys got hard ons looking at the cheerleading squad because Sakura’s cunt was just flowing her sweet nectar out of her pussy.

The team piled into Sakura’s car and headed off. The other girls kept asking where this party was and why they had not heard about it from anyone else. Sakura just smiled and told them it was a very private and secret party that they would absolutely love. She told them their lives were going to change as a result of the party—it was that important! The girls got all excited and could not wait to get there.

Sakura pulled up at Master Naruto’s house and the girls all ran up to the front door. Sakura opened the door and led the girls into the living room. What they saw was Naruto sitting in his chair. “Welcome girls. Sakura told me you would be the most beautiful cheerleaders that I have ever seen. She did not exaggerate. You are all going to be the most exquisite and beautiful harem of slaves that anyone can imagine. Welcome to your new life. You may all call me Master Naruto!”

The look on the five girls was priceless. This had to be one of the prettiest and sexiest cheerleading teams Naruto had ever seen. Every one of these girls was extremely cute with stunning bodies. They were each wearing a red sleeveless top trimmed with black and white that exposed their midriffs. Their cheerleader skirts matched their tops and could not be much more than 14 inches long. The box pleats swayed as the girls moved. Sakura was still the best of the best but the other girls were not far behind in the looks and body department.

“Who are you and what is this master bullshit?” Karin shouted. “Sakura, what the hell is going on here? I thought we were going to a party and the only person here is this jerk! I thought the guys were going to be here and we were going to have a good time. This is such a load of crap.”

Naruto looked amused as Karin ranted. She will be fun to break, he thought. “Sakura, come over beside me and kneel before your Master.” The five new cheerleaders watched as Sakura immediately ran over to this guy and fell to her knees in front of him. Her face was just in front of his crotch. She looked adoringly at Master Naruto and licked her lips in anticipation.

Karin scowled at her. “Sakura—what the hell are you doing? This scumbag isn’t worth it. I don’t know about the rest of you but I’m getting the hell out of here!” Karin turned to leave but found that she did not have the energy to move another step. She felt her legs give out and fell to her knees. She could not figure out what was going on.

Naruto looked directly at Karin. “You are acting like a spoiled brat and you are trying my patience. If you don’t watch out, you could find yourself in a very bad situation!” Karin couldn’t move but her mouth kept going. “Blow it out your ass. I don’t know what your game is but you are nothing but a complete fuck head. My dad is a top lawyer and when he finds out what you are doing he will sue your ass for everything you have. You had better let us go right now or you’ll be sorry!”

Naruto just chuckled. “Your father won’t sue me. In fact, he will probably pay me whatever I want to teach you a lesson in humility. Since you have already assumed the slave position on your knees, why don’t you reach down into your panties and start playing with your pussy. Your cunt is already getting hot and you can’t think of anything else but fingering it. You just kneel there and play with yourself while I get to know your friends better.”

Karin felt her cunt start to flow with her juices and it needed to be frigged so badly! Try as she might, she could not keep her hands from lifting the front of her tiny skirt and reaching into her red cheer panties. She gasped as her fingers began to rub her pussy. Her clit felt like it was on fire and she enthusiastically rubbed her fingers over it. Karin began to work her cunt harder and harder. She was moaning like a porn star as she fingered her cunt and rubbed her clit. She could not believe that she was doing this in front of her friends and this weird guy.

The other four girls could not believe what they were seeing. Sakura was on her knees like an adoring slave and now Karin was on her knees but with her hand down her panties and clearly trying hard to make herself cum. She was panting like a girl in heat. Karui was the first to speak. “Who are you? What are you doing to her? Stop it right now!” Naruto turned to her. “She is not doing anything that she does not want to do. Deep in your heart, you all know she is an egotistical bitch who drives you all crazy. She thinks she is better than all of you and more deserving. This girl is loving every second of rubbing her clit, isn’t that right, Karin?”

Karin looked up at Naruto. It took all of her strength to say anything as she was totally focused on making herself cum. “God, my cunt feels so good. I want to stop but I can’t.” She really focused her thoughts hard. “You asshole, you’re making me do this. Stop it or else I’ll kick your slimy ass!” She then fell silent and focused on fingering her cunt.

Naruto almost laughed. “Kick my ass. We’ll see. I bet you are licking my shoes clean in the next ten minutes! Since you have an ass fixation, perhaps you should fuck your own ass for a little while. Sakura, pick out an appropriate dildo for your friend and give it to her. And you, dear Karin, when Sakura gives you a dildo, tJūgo her for it, lube it up with your cunt juices and start fucking your pretty little ass with it. And I mean fuck yourself hard and with the dildo all the way in as you tJūgo me for letting you fuck yourself. And don’t stop playing with your cunt, either!”

Sakura got up and opening up the desk drawer where she knew there were some sex toys. She selected the biggest, whitest dildo she could find. It was one of those that were molded in realistic rubber off of one of the major white porn stars that was really hung. She could have selected a smaller one but Master Naruto was right—Karin was a stuck up and egotistical bitch who needed to learn a lesson. She walked over to Karin and enjoyed the look of pleasure from the clit frigging and horror at the size of the dildo she was going to have to put in her ass.

“TJūgo you, Sakura, for giving me this really hot dildo. I can’t wait to fuck my asshole with it.” With that, Karin pulled her panties completely off. She sat up on her knees spread and began to put the big white dildo into her dripping cunt. She wanted to get itreally lubed up with her hot juices. When it was completely lubed up, she leaned forward and put the big head of the dildo at the entrance to her virgin asshole. She spread her cheeks and started to push the big white cock into her tight little ass. At first, she had trouble getting it to go in but sure enough, it began to slowly slide in. When she met resistance, she grimaced and then pushed the dildo hard. It popped into her asshole and really began to slide into her. She felt the ten inches of white rubber dick completely enter her. Karin then started to fuck herself with the dildo with one hand as the other one returned to playing with her cunt. She kept moaning and panting but managed to gasp out, “Oh, Master. TJūgo you for letting me play with my little cunt and letting me fuck my asshole with this big white cock. I love it, I love it, I love it.”

The other girls remained totally horrified by watching Karin get degraded like this. But in the back of each of their minds, they were also really turned on watching their fellow cheerleader fuck herself in her ass. Serves her right, they were thinking. For some reason, none of them could move and they seemed frozen in place, watching her.

Naruto started searching through the minds of each of the girls. He wanted to know what they were like, what they liked to do and what they hated to do. He was looking for personality quirks that would be fun to play with as he enslaved each one of them. Hinata, for instance, was deeply religious and was a virgin. But she had a wild imagination and really wanted to have sex but was afraid of her father who was a religious obsessed. Temari was a lot like Sakura. She was very homophobic and intensely disliked gay people. She could never understand how a boy-boy or girl-girl thing could happen. Karui only dated rich black kids. She was actually very racist and hated to even be in the same room with a white boy. She thought they were beneath her. Ino was very much like Karin—another one of those people who thought their shit didn’t stink. She was very elitist and only went out with guys from the best families in town.

Karin was really in agony. She was fucking her ass so hard and fingering her clit so hard but she could not cum. She really needed to cum hard. Naruto looked down at her and gently said, “If you want to cum, all you have to do is crawl over to me while you continue to fuck yourself and pledge your undying love and devotion to your new Master. Then kiss and clean my shoes with your tongue. If you are good enough, your new Master will let you have a terrific orgasm.”

Karin needed to cum. She would do anything to have an orgasm now. She slowly crawled over to Master Naruto while she continued to ram the dildo into her puckered asshole and played with her cunt. “Master Naruto, please take me as your slave. I know I am unworthy but I will be a good little slave slut. I will serve you and love you. I will be your personal sex slave. You can do anything to me. Please take me as your slave, Master. Please!” With that, Karin lowered her mouth to Master Naruto’s shoe. She began to kiss and lick his shoe for all she was worth. She had to cum! Her tongue played all over the top and bottom of his shoe and then she went on to the other one. She kept licking and kissing and cleaning the shoe with her tongue and mouth. Karin tried to do a great job to please her Master to that he would permit her to cum. She licked harder and harder as she rammed the dildo in and out of her little asshole.

Naruto looked down at the sexy little cheerleader as she licked his shoes while fucking her cunt and ass. She was so adorable in her little cheerleader uniform. He knew that she was going to make the biggest challenge to his mind control but he also knew she was no match for him. She was like all the other cheerleaders that he had known when he was younger. They all treated him like shit while they went after the jocks in the school. He had lusted after cheerleaders when he was in high school and college while at the same time hating them for the way they treated people like him. This group was no different and this Karin may be the worst one of all. He would have to come up with something special for her. But for now, she had followed his instructions and he released her to cum hard.

Karin felt a huge orgasm coming on. She worked her clit harder and harder as she fucked her ass harder with the dildo. She started moaning loudly and her breathing got shallow. Suddenly, her entire body seemed to focus on her clit as she came so hard. She screamed out as the pleasure washed across her body. Waves of pleasure hit her as she continued to cum. She was gasping for air as the waves kept hitting her cunt. She pulled the big white cock out of her ass and put it into her mouth. She began to lick and suck it for all she was worth as the orgasm continued to roll over her. She did not mind the pungent smell or taste of her own shit. She only knew how much she loved the feeling of having a cock in her mouth as she continued to play with her cunt. She sucked on the dildo and slowly let it play out of her slutty mouth as the last of the orgasm began to fade away. Karin was panting and gasping for air—having never experienced anything with as much pleasure as she just had.

The girls continued to be both horrified and turned on by the erotic performance. They could not believe that Karin could have experienced an orgasm of that size. She looked so hot when she came as she kept fucking her ass with that big white dildo while she rubbed her clit with her other hand.

Master Naruto turned to address the other cheerleaders. “I hope you girls understand the power that you are in the presence of. You all have the choice to become my slave or to experience your worst nightmares. I can bring you pleasure or I can bring you pain. I prefer pleasure but that will depend upon you. Sakura chose to become my slave and is devoted to me. She will do anything that I ask her to do. Each of you can become like Sakura or else. I will let you think about this for a little while but for now, I want to examine my merchandise. Karin, get up and join your teammates. I want each of you to stand erect and hold up your skirt and show me your ass.”

Each of the girls felt themselves compelled to follow Master Naruto’s instruction. They each stood straight up and faced away from Master. Each one then pulled their cheer panties down to their knees and lifted the back of their cheerleader skirts to expose their asses. Naruto got a real hard on looking at the five cheerleaders gladly showing their asses to him. He looked over at Sakura kneeling next to him. He knew that the display of these girl’s butts was really turning her on. Her newly implanted lesbian tendency was really getting to her. Naruto walked over to the girls. He began to caress Temari’s ass first. It was soft but needed to be a bit rounder. He altered her body to create the perfect ass. Ino’s butt was a little bony so he added some additional padding to her. Karui needed no additional changes—he loved fondling her perfect ass.

Hinata just needed a tweak and Karin’s ass was rounded and made a bit bigger. Now, in front of him, were five of the absolutely perfect asses the world had ever seen. He told them to turn around and show him their pussies. He loved shaved, smooth pussies but decided that only Sakura was going to have a totally smooth cunt. He then removed the pussy hair permanently from all five girls except for a porn star tuft of hair above their bald cunts.

Naruto told them they could pull up their panties now. He then had them remove their tops and bras. Temari’s 34B chest became a C cup. Ino and Karui were both ample on top but Naruto made their nipples much larger and erect so that they would always stand out. Hinata had the smallest tits of them all and Naruto pushed her boobs out to a D cup and capped them with large, pointy nipples. Karin had great tits but Naruto wanted to make hers a bit bigger and increased their size to DD and made her muscles stronger so that the tits would never sag. She also make the nipples at least 1 inch long when they were aroused so that they would always stick out and advertise that she was horny. He also made corrections to the rest of their bodies—fixing a chin, eliminating some body far, shaping their legs, improving their lips, lifting their cheekbones and giving them the most healthy and thick hair. By the time he was done with them, these were the absolutely most beautiful and sexy girls he could imagine.

Naruto wanted to think about what he would do with these girls to match their personalities and their shortcomings. He did want to have some fun while he thought about it. He told Sakura that she could play with Temari—especially cruel since Temari hated the thought of any kind of homosexual conduct. Ino and Hinata were also to assume a 69 position and spend their time eating each other’s cunts. Karui was to take the big white dildo that recently was fucking Karin’s ass and use it to fuck her cunt since she was as racist as anyone could be. Karin was to spend her time eating Karui’s ass out.

Ino and Hinata looked over at each other and began to pull their panties and pleated skirts down. They could not help themselves as they leaned toward each other and kissed deeply. They fell to their knees and then lay beside each other—head to feet. Hinata rolled on top of Ino and looked down on her cute little pussy. It was mostly bald except for a little tuft of hair. It was the sexist thing that Hinata had ever looked at. She knew that Ino was equally entranced by Hinata’s sex. Hinata leaned down and began to lap at Ino’s cunt with her tongue. She could not believe how good it tasted. She began to lick it harder as she felt Ino’s wet tongue begin to lick at Hinata’s cunt. Hinata’s tongue began to seek out Ino’s clit and she began to roll it in her mouth and suck on it. The two girls began to eat each other out with abandon.

Meanwhile, Karui could not keep her hands off of the big white dildo that Karin had been fucking her ass with. She really hated white people but she could not resist the urge to put this big black cock in her aching cunt. She began to get wet just thinking about it. She fell to her ands and knees and began to push the huge rubber cock into her cunt. She loved the way it filled her up and she began to hump the white cock. Karui had never imagined that a big white cock could make her feel so good. Karin watched Karui fuck herself with the white dildo and was getting really turned on by Karui’s perfect ass. She knew she just had to eat that ass out and knelt behind Karui. She lowered her head and began to lick at Karui’s puckered ass hole. Her tongue licked and explored the tiny hole and then began to penetrate as far as she could make it. She loved licking and sucking on the girls beautiful ass.

Sakura, meanwhile, walked over to Temari. She knew that lesbians repulsed Temari but she did not care a bit. She began to caress Temari’s hair and to embrace her. She pulled her tightly to her and began to kiss her deeply. Sakura’s tongue began to explore Temari’s mouth as she kissed her harder and deeper. Her hands began to explore Temari’s body. They rubbed her big, beautiful tits and felt her nipples getting hard and erect. Her hands dropped down and lifted Temari’s skirt and began to fondle her perfect ass. She loved caressing Temari’s ass cheeks and feeling her little asshole. Temari was starting to respond and her hands began to similarly explore Sakura’s hot body. The two girls continued to kiss and caress. Suddenly, Sakura broke off the kiss and pulled Temari’s head down toward her crotch. Temari’s tongue reached out and licked at Sakura’s sex through her red cheer panties. Temari’s mind was confused but became focused on Sakura’s pleasure. She reached up and pulled Sakura’s panties down her legs. She was now free to explore Sakura’s sexy bald cunt. She began to lick and tongue it all over. She then pulled Sakura’s vaginal lips apart and began to lick and suck at her clit. She loved the taste of Sakura’s sex and ate hungrily at the girl’s sex.

Naruto loved the way this all looked. These girls were so hot and he loved watching them play with each other. Naruto wanted each of these girls to become as devoted to him as Sakura. He wanted to make sure that each of them understood that there was an alternative to becoming his slave that they did not want to become. Naruto was going to put each of these girls into a situation where they could not be hurt but would be so degraded and humiliated that they would willingly opt to serve Naruto for however long he wanted them.

For Temari, it was easy. Even though she was currently enthusiastically eating Sakura’s cunt, he knew that homosexuality and lesbianism was the worst thing she could imagine. He was going to have her captured by a band of lesbian bikers and forced to become their own personal cheerleader cunt licker. By the time she had experienced this alternative fate, she would gladly choose to serve Master Naruto. Ino was a very elitist girl. She only dated the best guys from the best families. Naruto was going to turn her into a street call girl—one who dressed up like a schoolgirl and turned tricks to pay for her drug habit. She would fuck anyone for money. A week of this alternative life and she would be calling Naruto her master in order to escape it. Karui was a beautiful but racist girl. She would have the fun of becoming the slutty girlfriend of one of the biggest street gang leaders. She would be the trophy black girlfriend to a white guy who would think nothing of lending her out to his friends for the night. She would come begging to be a slave to Master Naruto after this.

Hinata’s religious upbringing and her own personal fears would collide when she became a porn star and a stripper. She would make XXX movies during the day and then dance and show off her body at the local strip club for all of her former friends and her daddy’s church members. She would do lap dances and for the right price would do much more in the private room of the club. Her total embarrassment at this lifestyle would bring her groveling to Master Naruto. Karin would be the most fun. She was such an egotistical little bitch that she needed to have it thoroughly driven out of her. Karin would be kidnapped and sold into white slavery in the Middle East. She would become part of a harem as the only white girl and most popular concubine for a group of olive skinned terrorists. She would be repeatedly degraded and used until she would come crawling on her knees to beg Master Naruto to take her as his slave.

It was going to be fun taking these cheerleaders and molding them into his personal slaves. As the girls continued to play with each other, Naruto began to make his final plans for them.


	4. Sasuke's new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, it contains gay sex and feminization.

Sasuke woke up on Monday morning with a headache. What a weird dream, he thought to himself! I can’t believe that I would ever dream about anything as gay as that dream. It was so weird—this Master Naruto guy, being fucked by a couple of dogs, sucking on Master’s cock, going shopping with Sakura for new clothes, sucking off the starting guard on Sound’s baseball team and then sucking off Master’s cock and sharing it with Sakura. Too strange! Even coming home was bizarre. He came home dressed in Sakura’s pink camisole top and white hot pants that made him look like a fag to begin with. His parents thought nothing of it and he showed them all the new outfits that he had bought. He even modeled a couple of the really gay ones for them and they seemed very supportive of his new lifestyle.

Oh, well. I guess even the best of us ladies men have these kinds of weird dreams, Sasuke said to himself. He jumped out of bed and into the shower. He paid particular attention to making sure that he was really clean. I can’t wait to get to school. I’m going to get into one of those cheerleader’s pants tonight. Suddenly, he got real sick to his stomach. He couldn’t stand it. His mind was focused upon a naked cheerleader’s cute ass and it was making him sick. Sasuke then remembered his dream and sucking off a guy’s cock. As the image replaced the girl’s image in his mind, the sickness left and Sasuke began to get really turned on. His little dick started to get hard. Sasuke didn’t seem to even notice that his cock had shrunk to the size of a five year olds’ dick. “God—I’ve got to get a hold of myself and stop these gay thoughts!”

Sasuke got out of the shower and dried off. He paid particular attention to how his hair (was it longer?) was styled. He even put on some really great smelling aftershave, which he never did. Sasuke went over to his underwear drawer. He pulled out a tight fitting thong. Although he had always worn boxers, he really loved how these tight blue thongs fit him (wow, do I look hot!). He then picked out one of his new shirts (tighter than he normally wore). He grabbed one of his new low rider jeans and pulled them on. He loved the look of the outfit on him and really liked the fact that the t-shirt rode up on him and exposed his stomach. Sasuke then finished the outfit with a new pair of shoes. He really thought he looked good today. As he looked at himself in the mirror, Sasuke didn’t even notice how he put his hands on his hips and modeled much like a female high fashion model.

Breakfast was a blur. Sasuke’s mom kept commenting on how good he looked and how much she liked his new look. Sasuke gobbled down his breakfast and headed out to school. When he arrived, some his buddies yelled over to him. When Sasuke waved back to them, he didn’t even realize how limp wristed the wave was. He walked in with the guys to his first period class. He kept noticing the guys walking in front of him. He thought how great they looked in their jeans. He could not keep his eyes off of their tight asses in their tight jeans. Inside, Sasuke started boiling over. He hated these thoughts—he wasn’t gay. But he could not seem to stop gay thoughts from coming fast and furious. He kept thinking about guy’s bodies and his little dick started to get hard. When his buddy Shikamaru showed up, Sasuke could not help but think about the package Shikamaru had in his jeans. He knew that Shikamaru was hung like a racehorse and he was so turned on by that thought.

All through the morning, Sasuke struggled with his thoughts. He kept telling himself that he was a regular guy but every time he would look over at a girl and think about her (which was his normal classroom activity), he would get sick to his stomach. He would then quickly switch and start thinking about some guy in class and how hot his body was and how much Sasuke would enjoy caressing it. He would get so excited from this and the pleasure would almost take over his body. The guys were starting to get creeped out by the way that Sasuke was staring at them.

Luckily, Sasuke managed to make it to lunch. He fully intended to sit with his buds on the baseball team but then he saw Suigetsu Peterson sitting in the corner by himself. Sasuke would normally never give Suigetsu the time of day except to give the queer a hard time. But today, well, Sasuke saw Suigetsu in an entirely new light. He could not believe how handsome Suigetsu was and how hot his body was. Sasuke felt himself getting so turned on by Suigetsu. Inside, he was seething. Get away from that fag, he told himself. But he could not seem to really control his body and found himself walking over to where Suigetsu was eating lunch. He felt his heart start to race, as he got closer to this really hot guy.

“Hi, Suigetsu. Do you mind if I sit down and have eat lunch at your table?” Sasuke said in a chirpy voice. Suigetsu looked up and about had a heart attack. This was one of the big jocks in the school. What did he want with Suigetsu? Why was he even talking to him (normally, the jocks only talked to him to call him a fag or a queer)? “Sure, help yourself”, Suigetsu said cautiously.

Sasuke sat down opposite Suigetsu and was so happy that he was able to sit with him. For his part, Suigetsu wondered what was up with Sasuke. He was dressed so different—almost in an outfit that screamed gay boy. Sasuke started talking to Suigetsu in such a nice way that it made Suigetsu relax a bit. Sasuke told Suigetsu how he was going through a bunch of major changes. “You know, Suigetsu, I used to be such a dumb jock but now I really have become much more sensitive and tuned to the environment around me. I used to only think about how I could get laid and get into some girl’s pants. I’ve really decided that that is not for me. There are so many other interesting things to do or people to get to know—like you.” Suigetsu was really taken back at all of this. For his part, Sasuke was screaming inside to stop this god awful talk with this fag but he could not stop himself from continuing to flirt with Suigetsu.

“I would really love to get to know you better. You really are a very interesting and handsome guy. It’s amazing that we have never been friends. I’d really love to get to be good, close friends if you know what I mean.” Suigetsu was smiling on the inside. This big jock was hitting on him! He could not believe that this lady-killer was now acting like some smitten little fag trying to pick him up. He even felt Sasuke’s shoes rubbing up against Suigetsu’s. Sasuke kept looking deep into Suigetsu’s eyes. Yep, this guy really is hitting on me!

It did not go unnoticed in the lunchroom. Why was the school’s number one jock dressed like a queer and now sitting down engaged in a very friendly discussion with the gay guy Suigetsu? They seemed very friendly. Sasuke even kept reaching our and touching Suigetsu on the elbow or on his hands. They looked like a couple of fags preparing for a hot date!

Which was precisely what Sasuke had in mind. He really wanted to figure out how to make Suigetsu, this really hot guy, want to take Sasuke as his lover. Sasuke thought that Suigetsu was the most handsome and hot guy that he had ever seen and he was determined to make him love him. Just being around Suigetsu created so much pleasure in Sasuke. He was so disappointed when lunch was over and they would have to go their separate ways. He asked Suigetsu if they could have lunch again tomorrow. When Suigetsu agreed, Sasuke was so happy that he leaned across the table and gave Suigetsu a little kiss on his cheek. The entire lunch room saw it and could not believe it.

Sasuke was in seventh heaven. He actually kissed Suigetsu on the cheek. He loved the feeling of seducing this really hot guy. But he ran into all kinds of trouble after lunch. His friends kept calling him a fag and a queer. They wondered what was wrong with him. Sasuke on the inside felt like he was going to explode—why couldn’t I tell them I’m not a queer? Outside, Sasuke just smiled and took the abuse. He didn’t care what his old friends thought about him. He only cared about Suigetsu and getting to know him.

It continued over the next couple of days. On Tuesday, Sasuke wore a t-shirt that said ‘Mad About Boys’ on it and another pair of light low rider jeans. He had lunch again with Suigetsu. Suigetsu could not believe that this former jock was really hitting on him. Sasuke sat right next to him in the lunchroom and kept whispering in Suigetsu’s ear. He felt Sasuke’s hand on his knee. Suigetsu also felt different. Whereas in the past he was a very docile person, he started to feel very dominant. Whereas before he was considered a weakling, for some reason his body was really toning up and getting muscular. His dick had even grown and looked to be nearly nine inches long when hard! He had no idea that Naruto was making these changes happen. Suigetsu began to think about Sasuke as becoming his little bitch toy. He thought Sasuke might be fun to be a fuck boy for him and a cum receptacle for Suigetsu. He could not believe how overtly gay Sasuke had become.

“Do you want to be my little bitch?” Suigetsu asked Sasuke. Sasuke was overjoyed. This was exactly what he wanted and to be the bitch of the hottest guy in the school was so exciting. “Oh, yes. I’d love to be your boy toy.” Suigetsu smiled. This could be fun.

“If this is what you want, I want you to shave your body below your neck tonight. The only hair I want to see on you is a little tuft of hair above your pathetic dick—you know, like a porn star. And I want you to wear something really sexy and really gay tomorrow to show me you really want me to take you. Now, come over here and give me a kiss.”

Sasuke was shaking when he leaned over and gave his love a wet kiss on his lips. He felt Suigetsu force his mouth open and felt his tongue explore his mouth. Sasuke could not believe it—he was being French kissed by this handsome stud. He loved the feeling of Suigetsu’s lips and responded accordingly. Sasuke put his arms around Suigetsu’s neck and hugged him as they kissed. The entire lunchroom looked at the two fags making out. Most were almost sickened by this display of gay passion.

Finally, Suigetsu broke off the kiss and told Sasuke that he would see him tomorrow and they would do something special. As Sasuke walked away, he felt Suigetsu squeeze his ass and it felt so great. As Sasuke was leaving the room, a couple of his teammates cornered him. “What the fuck is up with you? When did you become such a queer? I thought you were out to fuck Sakura and now you just seem to want to act like a queer with that fag Suigetsu. You had better straighten your act up or else!”

Sasuke almost cried. “You guys don’t understand. I love Suigetsu. I really want to be with him. I’ve always been this way and I guess I just hid it from everyone. Please leave us alone.” The guys walked away shaking their heads. They told the sissy that he had better not try anything in the baseball locker room or they would make sure he got kicked off the team.

Sasuke managed to make it through the rest of the school day. He got to baseball practice early so that he could get dressed before the rest of the team arrived. He was throwing fastballs (or at least trying to) when the rest of the team arrived on the court. “Look at the sissy fag. He even shoots like a girl!” It was true. Try as he might, Sasuke was throwing the baseball just like a girl would. It was like he had not strength as most of the time he had trouble even getting the ball to the catcher. The team began to scrimmage and Sasuke was awful. He ran like a girl and throw like a girl. The rest of the team kept calling him a fag and a sissy. Inside, the old Sasuke kept trying to come out but the new queer Sasuke was all that people saw.

At the end of the horrible practice, Sasuke and the rest of the team were sent to the showers. “Don’t try anything funny, you little fag,” said Mike. When they were all in the shower room, Sasuke couldn’t help but look at the guy’s tight butts and their big cocks. He really loved how the guys looked when they were soaping up their bodies and especially when they washed their dicks and balls. His little cock started to get hard. “Hey, I think the little fag likes us. Have you ever seen a more pathetic little dick on a guy.” The team all laughed at Sasuke and told him he had better be thinking about quitting baseball and taking up knitting or maybe even cheerleading. “A fag like you would probably love to dress up in the cheerleaders skirt and top and wear a bra and panties, wouldn’t you fag?”

Sasuke was crushed. He just kept on sobbing and got dressed as fast as he could. His former friends were all abandoning him. Thank goodness he had Suigetsu. He could not wait to spend more and more time with Suigetsu than his old friends. Suigetsu would love him and Sasuke would love him back and that was better than baseball anyway.

Sasuke got out of bed the next morning. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked really hot with his newly shaved body. His legs and chest was baby smooth. He had shaved his cock and balls perfectly smooth. He just left a little ‘porn star’ tuft of hair above his little dick. His ass looked really cute—it just kept on getting rounder and hotter looking. He got dressed—wearing a pair of tight bikini briefs, a baby blue tank top, a pair of khaki slacks that were so tight and a pair of shoes with a medium heel. He wanted to look hot for Suigetsu so he had picked out a shirt that was short and exposed his midriff. He spent lots of time getting his longer hair just right and ended up pulling it back in a ponytail.

The day went by like a flash. Sasuke paid little attention in any of his classes since he could not wait for lunch so he could see Suigetsu. And then after school—well, who knew what might happen after school! At lunch, Sasuke snuggled up to Suigetsu at the lunch table. Suigetsu seemed even taller and more hunky to Sasuke. He was really so hot today. Suigetsu loved his little swishing ex-jock who was trying so hard to seduce him. Suigetsu had discovered he was gay when he was in junior high school. Being a skinny and unattractive guy, he had never really had many relationships and he was always the submissive one when he did get with a guy. Now, it was like a dream come true for him. He had always fantasized about getting it on with one of the really hunky jocks at the school. For whatever reason, Sasuke was now playing into his fantasy. Suigetsu was now going to be the dominant one finally; in fact, he was feeling so dominant now and could not wait to break this new boy toy down and make him his personal fuck slave. He knew that he could turn Sasuke into anything that he wanted him to be.

Sasuke just hung on every word that Suigetsu said and held on to his arm as they ate lunch together. Outwardly, Sasuke would do anything to win Suigetsu’s love. Inside, his brain was sickened by the way he was swishing around and acting. He couldn’t believe he would wear a blue tank top that said Boy Toy on it. He could not stop himself from throwing away his real maleness and acting like a swishing fag trying to get fucked by this Suigetsu guy. Try as he might to break the spell that seemed to be on him, he couldn’t stop himself from holding hands with Suigetsu, from thinking about how good it would be to sleep with Suigetsu and from kissing Suigetsu. He was sickened by all of this but he could not stop himself. He really could not stop himself from whispering in Suigetsu’s ear, “Why don’t you come over to my house after school today? We can go up to my room and I will make it very worth your while. If you want, you can even spend the night. My parents know that I am gay and don’t really mind if I would bring a guy over for the night.”

Suigetsu was thrilled. He was going to get a chance to fuck this jock over and over. But he wanted to play with Sasuke’s mind again. “I don’t know. I may have something else to do that is better.” Sasuke was crushed. He began to tear up and sob as he sniffled and begged his desired lover, “Please Suigetsu. I love you and I will do anything for you. I really need you to come over to my house and let me make you feel good. You can do anything to me. You can fuck me in my mouth or in my ass. I’ll suck you off so well. You will love being in my mouth as my tongue licks your beautiful cock all over. I will be your little boy toy and fuck slut. I’ll make sure that you feel so good. You can do anything to me—tie me up or spank me or beat me. I only want you to be happy and will do anything to please you. Please, please please come over!”

Suigetsu loved seeing this former jock so humiliated that he was in tears begging Suigetsu to come over and fuck the shit out of him. Suigetsu lifted poor Sasuke’s face up and dried off his tears. He told him he would come over after dinner and play with Sasuke. He gave Sasuke a gentle kiss on the lips.

Sasuke was so happy. He was going to be very, very good for Suigetsu in bed. The rest of the day seemed to blur by. He didn’t even notice all the verbal abuse he got from almost everyone in the school. Sasuke could not wait to get home and get his room ready for Suigetsu. He cleaned everything up and even put satin sheets on the bed. At dinner, he told his parents that Suigetsu was coming over and they were so thrilled for their gay son to have a special friend come over to spend the night with Sasuke.

Sasuke was so fidgety waiting for Suigetsu to come over. Finally, at 7 pm, the doorbell rang and when Sasuke opened the door, it was Suigetsu. Sasuke rushed into his arms and gave him a big wet kiss. He took Suigetsu by the hand and brought him into the house. Sasuke introduced Suigetsu to his parents who told the boys to have a good time. He then led his new lover up the stairs and into his bedroom. Sasuke was so nervous that Suigetsu would not like it but Suigetsu seemed to think it was a pretty neat room. Suigetsu sat on the bed and told Sasuke to do a slow striptease for him. Sasuke was only too happy to comply. He slowly took off his blue tank top to reveal his tight stomach. Sasuke reached down and unbuttoned his khakis and slowly pulled them down his legs. He was now clad only in a tight pair of briefs. He turned around and wiggled his newly rounded and sexy ass at Suigetsu. He very slowly hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs and began to pull them off. He continued to wiggle his ass at his lover while his pulled his underwear off. Sasuke was now completely naked. He turned around, embarrassed by the size of his little dick.

Suigetsu loved the look of this fuck boy. He was totally shaved below his neck except for a cute little tuft of pubic hair above his little cock. He cock looked like a little boy’s dick. Suigetsu loved the look of Sasuke’s bubble butt. He motioned him over and told him to kneel at Suigetsu’s feet. Sasuke immediately fell to his knees in front of Suigetsu. He would do anything for his lover. Suigetsu looked down at his boy toy and felt the power to control him growing. He told Sasuke to take Suigetsu’s shoes and socks off and clean his feet with his tongue. Sasuke feverishly removed Suigetsu’s shoes and socks and immediately started to lick his feet with his tongue. Oh, how he loved making Suigetsu happy and he loved licking his feet and cleaning them. Inside his mind, Sasuke could not believe that he was now naked and on his knees giving this other fag a tongue bath for his feet. He was so embarrassed by all of this.

Suigetsu loved the feeling of having such control over Sasuke. He looked down at the boy licking so energetically at Suigetsu’s feet. He told Sasuke to stop and told him to lie over Suigetsu’s lap. “You need to have your ass reddened a bit by getting a spanking. Sasuke got up and immediately lay over Suigetsu’s lap. He felt the sting of Suigetsu’s hand as he began to get spanked. Got, this was such a turn on. His tiny cock began to get hard. He could feel Suigetsu’s huge cock through his jeans. Suigetsu continued to spank Sasuke’s bare ass. He wanted to hear him cry. Sasuke tried hard not to sob but finally he couldn’t hold out any longer. He began to sob like a girl. Suigetsu loved hearing his new sissy crying and stopped the spanking. “You needed to be punished and now you can get your reward.”

Sasuke knew that the spanking was for his own good. He stopped his sniffling and was so happy when Suigetsu told him to undress him. Sasuke unbuttoned Suigetsu’s shirt and took it off. He rubbed his hands all over Suigetsu’s hot chest. He then undid his jeans and unzipped him. He feverishly pulled down Suigetsu’s pants and removed them. His lover stood in front of him clad only in a pair of tight briefs. Sasuke caressed Suigetsu’s tight bottom through his briefs. Suigetsu’s big cock was straining at the front of his briefs and Sasuke could not wait to see it. He pulled Suigetsu’s underwear off and both the boys were now naked.

Suigetsu pulled Sasuke’s body up against him and began to kiss him. Sasuke felt Suigetsu’s tongue enter his mouth and explore it as his own tongue gently met it. Sasuke felt Suigetsu’s huge erect cock up against his own inadequate dick. It felt so good to feel his cock pressing against Sasuke’s groin and stomach. Suigetsu was squeezing Sasuke’s ass and pulling him up against him. Sasuke loved the feeling of Suigetsu’s body against him and the delight of Suigetsu deeply kissing him. Sasuke began to caress Suigetsu’s body and pull him tight against him.

Suigetsu broke off the kiss and told Sasuke to give him a tongue bath. Sasuke started with Suigetsu’s face. He licked it all over, paying particular attention to his earlobes and his luscious lips. He then started to give his chest a tongue bath. He licked and sucked at Suigetsu’s nipples and loved the taste of them. He sank to his knees and licked each one of his legs and thighs. He kept getting closer and closer to Suigetsu’s cock but wanted to tease him a bit before he took that prize. Suigetsu turned around and Sasuke began to lick at this ass. He loved licking Suigetsu’s beautiful ass and spent lots of time on his butt crack—licking as deep as he could. He then began to lick and suck at Suigetsu’s beautiful asshole. He began to rim it with his tongue and then began to playfully push his tongue in and out of the sexy hole. Each time, he was able to thrust his tongue deeper and deeper in Suigetsu’s shit hole. He loved the taste of his lover and could not get enough. He knew that Suigetsu loved this action.

Suigetsu then turned around and faced Sasuke. Sasuke began to slowly lick Suigetsu’s big balls. He loved the feeling of the balls on his tongue as he played over the surface of the wrinkled balls. He then began to lick Suigetsu’s shaft. He went up and down slowly and savored the feeling and the taste. He then started to lick at the massive head of the big cock. He could not wait to get this cock in his mouth.

Suigetsu looked down at Sasuke. The big tough jock was nothing but a simpering cock licker now. He loved the look of Sasuke’s tongue licking Suigetsu’s cock. He knew that this jock was now his sissy lover. He told Sasuke to stop licking and start sucking. Sasuke was overjoyed. He began to take Suigetsu’s nine-inch cock into his mouth. He loved the taste of it in his hot mouth as he sucked on it and rubbed his tongue all over it. He took more and more of the delicious cock in his mouth until he had all of it. He continued to deep throat Suigetsu’s cock. It was so good. He loved the feeling of a cock in his mouth and just knew he was meant to be a cocksucker for the rest of his life. He could not image anything more exciting than to have another man like Suigetsu as his lover.

Suigetsu looked down as Sasuke energetically sucked on his dick. This boy toy was going to be good. He was a great cocksucker. Suigetsu wanted to sample the rest of Sasuke. He told him to stop and bend over the bed. Sasuke looked so hot with his sexy bubble butt in the air. Suigetsu grabbed some lube and put it on his big cock. He then lubed up Sasuke’s ass with his fingers. Sasuke loved the feeling of being finger fucked by Suigetsu! He then felt the head of Suigetsu’s big cock at the entrance to his puckered hole. With a push, it entered Sasuke’s ass and he began to moan with pleasure. Suigetsu kept pushing his cock inside Sasuke until Sasuke could feel Suigetsu’s big balls slapping against his ass.

Suigetsu began to vigorously fuck Sasuke, ramming his cock in and out of the formerly haughty jock’s ass. He knew that Sasuke was enjoying it as he began to meet each thrust of Suigetsu’s cock with his ass. Sasuke loved the feeling of getting fucked by Suigetsu. This was what he was made for—to be a cum receptacle for his lover. He could not wait to feel Suigetsu’s hot cum fill his ass. Finally, Suigetsu began to shoot his hot cum in Sasuke. It felt like a quart of cum filled up Sasuke and it was awesome. Sasuke was moaning and almost sobbing as Suigetsu’s hot cream filled up his asshole. He felt empty when Suigetsu began to pull his cock out of Sasuke.

He told Sasuke to lick him clean. Sasuke was overjoyed and immediately took the cock in his mouth and began to lick the delicious juices off. He loved the taste of cock, cum and Sasuke’s own ass on the cock. He worked the cock in his mouth and made sure that Suigetsu was very clean. He could feel the cum oozing out of his ass. He reached behind and scooped up some of the cum leaking out of his ass and put it in his mouth. He loved the taste of Suigetsu’s juice. When he was done, Suigetsu pulled him to his feet and once again deeply kissed him. Sasuke loved Suigetsu and wanted him to never leave him. He would do anything to be Suigetsu’s lover.

They made love over and over again that night. Master Naruto had given Suigetsu the ability to recover quickly. Sasuke took Suigetsu’s cock up his ass again and sucked him off twice more. Finally, he fell asleep in Suigetsu’s arms—content to be sleeping in his lover’s embrace. When he awoke the next morning, Sasuke gently slid down Suigetsu’s body and took his soft cock in his mouth. He could not get enough of Suigetsu’s cock! Suigetsu began to stir and his cock began to harden in Sasuke’s mouth. Sasuke gave Suigetsu an awesome blowjob and swallowed every bit of his tasty cum. He then took Suigetsu by the hand and led him to the shower. The two lovers showered together and Sasuke washed every inch of his love’s body. He paid particular attention to soaping up and fondling Suigetsu’s cock and ass.

The two boys dressed and headed off the school. They arrived hand in hand. As they departed to head for their respective classes, Suigetsu leaned over to Sasuke and gave him a very deep kiss. The two gay lovers embraced in front of everyone and kissed. Suigetsu was fondling Sasuke’s ass and Sasuke was rubbing Suigetsu’s back. The two ended their kiss and went to class. The school could not believe that Sasuke was this much of a sissy fag to do all this right out in the open. But they soon got used to the sight of the two fags walking hand in hand or kissing or rubbing each other’s body.

Suigetsu spent the next several nights at Sasuke’s house. He became the dominant one in the relationship. Sasuke was like a girl—waiting for his lover to make the first move and concentrating on only pleasing his man. He was truly a gay fag. He didn’t even notice girls anymore but only guys and only Suigetsu in a sexual way.

When Suigetsu awoke on Saturday morning to his usual morning blowjob from Sasuke, he was in bliss. When he came as usual in Sasuke’s mouth, he then reached down and kissed him. He quickly got dressed and left to run some errands. He was going to meet Sasuke for dinner that night.

Sasuke was getting out of the shower when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. It was Sakura. “You do remember your appointments today, don’t you? And your first one is with the Sound baseball team. I thought that they might like to get a blowjob from a cheerleader. You are now an honorary member of the cheerleading team and here is your uniform to wear today.” Sakura pulled out a red, white and black cheerleader, pleated skirt red athletic bra and cheer panties. “You will be such a turn on for the other team to see the star guard and captain dressed in a cheerleader skirt on her knees giving them each a blowjob. Time to get dressed and moving so you are not late.”

Sasuke took the garments from Mistress Sakura. He knew that he had to obey her just like he would obey Master Naruto. He took the tiny red cheer panties and pulled them up his smooth legs. The panties felt so nice caressing his little cock and felt so tight across his newly rounded ass. He then pulled the red athletic bra over his head. He loved the way it felt on his chest and he wished that he had some titties to fill the cups out. Sasuke then pulled the pleated skirt up his legs. The skirt zipped up the back and hugged his waist perfectly. He really loved the feeling of the skirt on his nude legs and the way it moved. Sasuke then pulled the sleeveless top over his head and over his bra. It fit tight and exposed his middle. He then put on the little ankle socks and a pair of cheerleader shoes.

Sakura loved the way Sasuke looked in the cheerleader uniform and knew that the Sound baseball team was going to have a great time with this little sissy cheerleader as he gave them all a blowjob and more. She fastened a necklace around Sasuke’s neck and put a couple of bracelets on him. She told him to fix his makeup and handed him a tube of the brightest red lipstick she could find. “You know what this color is called, don’t you? It’s cocksucker red and it is just perfect for a little cocksucking cheerleader like you!”

Sasuke’s mind was going a hundred miles an hour. Less than a week ago, he was a normal, oversexed jock that had no problem making it with any girl he wanted. Now, he was a sniveling and swishy fag. He dressed during the week like a sissy fashion model and spent the first half of the week seducing the gayest guy in the school and the second half of the week sleeping with him and becoming his own personal bitch. He had sucked cock and been fucked up his ass so much that he lost count of the number of times. Now, he was being ordered by his ex-girlfriend and current Mistress to dress like a bimbo cheerleader in order to get the Sound baseball team horny for him. He tried hard to resist but his mind was too far gone with the mind control thoughts from Master Naruto as well as his own hormones that were totally out of whack. He knew he should not be enjoying these gay encounters but damn it, they were starting to turn him on. He truly was falling in love with Suigetsu Hozuki and he loved having Suigetsu fuck him. He didn’t understand it but he was beginning to love dressing and acting like a sissy gay guy. The scary thing for him was that he really didn’t mind being dressed like a cheerleader now and having his lips encased in cocksucking lipstick. He was even enjoying having his longer hair pulled back into a ponytail.

For her part, Sakura loved seeing this former cock hound turned into a sissy fag. Serves him right for trying to rape me, she thought. Sasuke’s body had softened from his former hard body self to a much more weak muscled and rounder person. He actually looked kind of cute in the cheerleading uniform—a kind of sissy boy trying to look like a girl. She knew that the boys he was about to meet would have so much fun with him. She also knew that Master Naruto’s imprint on him was so strong that he would not be able to resist following her orders to Sakura. She truly was his Mistress and he would do anything that she asked him—even if deep in his mind he was repulsed by it. Sakura loved this feeling of power over this jerk.

“Quit admiring yourself in the mirror. We are going to be late for your appointment with the team!” Sasuke reluctantly pulled himself away from admiring how good he (she?) looked. He kind of looked hot. Sakura knew that Sasuke was not really seeing how much he just looked like a sissy boy dressed up like a cheerleader as opposed to a real girl. Not that it mattered much as they got into Sakura’s car and headed to the Sound gym. She had arranged with Jūgo, the starting guard on the Sound team, to have the gym opened up for their private use. Sakura and Sasuke arrived at the school and headed toward the gym. Sakura noticed how Sasuke even walked like a girl with his round ass swaying and his pleated skirt bobbing back and forth. As they entered the gym, Sakura saw that the Sound team was already assembled at mid-court surrounding their school logo that was painted on the floor.

“Hi, guys. I bet you guys are all still pissed off at the beating you got from our team. As a peace offering, our starting guard, Sasuke Uchiha, wanted to come and give you boys a very special treat. Jūgo got to preview it in my car the other day and I know he will testify as to how good this treat is. I want you to meet our starting guard and now the newest member of our cheerleading team, sissy Sasuke Uchiha.” With that, Sakura led Sasuke into the gym and over to the team. The Sound players could not believe what they saw. Instead of the swaggering pitcher who had marked them up for 6 strikeout in the game, they saw this swishing sissy wearing a sexy cheerleading uniform. His pleated skirt barely covered his ass and the little top exposed his stomach. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his lips were covered with sexy red lipstick. Sasuke shyly walked across the floor to where the team was assembled.

Omoi spoke first. He was a tall black batter on the team. “I can’t believe that this swishing sissy is the same tough guy that beat us last week. He looks like he belongs more in a whore house!” Sakura smiled at him. “You know, Sasuke here felt really bad about beating you guys. When we met with Jūgo last Saturday, Sasuke said he wanted to make it up to you guys. Sasuke is the best little cocksucker of anyone on our cheerleading squad. He is outstanding and if any of you guys are not completely satisfied, Sasuke here will let you screw him in his little pussy-ass. Turn around, Sasuke, and let the boys see what you are offering and then tell ‘em.” Sasuke knew he had to obey his Mistress. He twirled around so that his short skirt rose up and showed his panties. The buys were noticing how his legs were shaved smooth. Sasuke stood just like a cheerleader would stand, with his legs together and his hands clasped behind his back.

“Hi, boys. I felt really bad about beating you great, handsome guys. I really wanted to make it up to you and I wanted to find out a way to make each one of you feel really great. I love to give great head and I’m a really good cocksucker. I would love to take each one of your cocks into my wet mouth and make you guys cum in my mouth. I’ll swallow all of your delicious cum into my tummy. And if you don’t think my cocksucking is good enough, I’ll let you fuck me in my tight little ass.”

That was too much for Omoi. “I don’t normally fuck around with pussy boys like you but if your blow job is as good as you say, let’s get on with it!” Omoi motioned Sasuke over to him and pointed to his crotch. Sasuke licked his lips and knelt down on his knees in front of the tall black guy. He reached up and unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. He fondled Omoi’s big cock through his boxers and then pulled them down too. Staring at him was the biggest and blackest cock he could imagine. Sasuke tried to stop himself but the urge to take the big cock into his mouth was too intense. He leaned forward and planted a big kiss on the head of Omoi’s cock. He then started to lick the cock as he gave it a great tongue bath. Sasuke paid particular attention to Omoi’s huge balls and he took them into his mouth and gently sucked on them. Omoi started to react and reached down and patted the sissy cheerleader on his head. “Wow, this white ho really does know how to take care of her man. She obviously really loves black meat. What a great little slut!”

Sasuke smiled to himself to be praised like this. He did love the taste of black cock. He started to let Omoi face fuck him. He amazed Omoi with his ability to take the entire cock in his mouth. Omoi had never been deep throated like this before. Sasuke kept swallowing the entire cock and then the slowly releasing it out of his slutty mouth while his tongue played over the rubbery surface. The other members of the team were all getting hard ons watching this cheerleader sissy suck off Omoi’s huge cock. They formed a circle around Sasuke to watch him suck like a pro.

Omoi kept up the face fucking that he was giving Sasuke. He loved the look of his black cock going in and out of the sissy’s mouth. He knew that it was no exaggeration that this sissy was a great cocksucking machine. It was the best he had ever got. He continued to plough in and out of the slutty mouth as he got closer and closer to cumming. Suddenly, he began to spurt gobs of white, sticky cum into the sissy’s mouth. Sasuke felt the hot cum splashing against the back of his throat and running down his throat. He loved the taste of Omoi’s cum and eagerly swallowed every drop. He felt the cock stop shooting cum in his mouth and slowly let the drained black cock slip from his mouth. He gently kissed the cock and looked up at Omoi and smiled at him. He knew that he had been a good cocksucking cheerleader for this big black guy.

Soon, another cock was being pushed into Sasuke’s eager mouth. He savored the taste of each cock and soon giggled to himself that he was becoming a connoisseur of cock. He was able to differentiate the different tastes of the cocks in his mouth and loved the different taste of the guy’s cum. He really loved to make each of the guys feel good and made sure that each time he sucked a cock was the best he could do. The Sound team was amazed. None of them had ever had a real girl give them anything close to this good a blowjob. And the girls always seemed a bit reluctant to do it and few ever swallowed. This sissy seemed to love to suck cock and enjoyed swallowing every bit into his stomach.

Sasuke was so enjoying this experience that he almost forgot that he was really a guy and was dressed up like a girl. He was now sucking the last member of the team. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Omoi was standing next to him and that he appeared to have another big hard on. Sasuke giggled to himself and he pointed to his ass as he continued to suck on the last cock. Omoi walked behind the little sissy and lifted his little skirt. His ass looked so hot. Sasuke let the cock slip from his lips with an apology and turned to Omoi. He took Omoi’s cock into his mouth to get it lubed up with his saliva. He then let Omoi’s cock go and returned to the original cock that was in his mouth. Omoi pulled the cheerleader panties down off of Sasuke’s ass. He parted his ass cheeks and positioned his big black cock at the entrance to Sasuke’s asshole. He started to push in and began to fuck him. Each thrust he entered the ass a bit more until finally his entire cock was in the little white sissy’s ass.

Sasuke loved the feeling of being fucked in his ass while he was sucking off this other guy. Wow, he could not believe that he had cocks in both of his holes! Just a week ago he was a normal heterosexual and now he had just sucked off twelve guys and was getting fucked in his ass. He giggled to himself as he thought that he probably had sucked off more guys than anyone else in his school had. He felt the cock in his mouth start to twitch and then the delicious cum started to fill his mouth. He savored the flavor of the cum as it filled his mouth and he began to swallow the delicious fluid. He also felt the big cock in his ass begin to spurt what seemed like quarts of cum into him. He loved the feeling of having cum in his mouth and ass at the same time. He felt Omoi pull his cock out his him and he felt empty. He turned to Omoi and gently kissed and lovingly cleaned his cock with his mouth.

Sakura loved watching her little slave enthusiastically sucking and fucking the baseball team. It was such a turn on to see Sasuke dressed in a cheerleader uniform doing to these guys what he would have loved being done to him only a week ago. And his day was only beginning. He told Sasuke to tJūgo the boys for being such good lovers and to curtsy to them. Sasuke looked at the Sound team and said, “I just want to tJūgo each one of you great guys for letting me be your little cocksucker. I loved the feel and taste of each one of your big, beautiful cocks in my mouth. I hope I was as good a cocksucker as you have ever been with. Any Omoi, thank you so much for fucking my little ass. It felt so good to feel you cum inside me.” With that, Sasuke lifted the hem of his pleated skirt and curtsied to the guys like a little girl would. He then followed Mistress Sakura on to his next appointment.

They arrived at the hair salon a bit early but they made quite a stir when Sasuke walked in still dressed in his cheerleading uniform. Their appointment was with Yugao and she was still finishing up her previous appointment. Sakura and Sasuke sat in the waiting area. Sasuke kept tugging at his short skirt to try to cover his panties up. The other women in the salon kept looking disdainfully at this sissy dressed up in a girls uniform. It was a very uncomfortable wait until Yugao called them back. She almost laughed when she saw the sissy boy in the uniform. “My, what have we here. It’s not often that I get such effeminate boys coming in wearing a pretty cheerleading uniform. What can I do for you?”

Sakura explained that Sasuke needed a new hairstyle. It wasn’t to be a man’s or a girl’s style but something in between. His hair had now grown out so that Yugao would have lots of options. She and Sakura discussed different ways of creating a sissy type hairstyle—one that would just scream that Sasuke was a sissy fag. They settled on one and Sasuke was told to shut his eyes and not open them until they were done. It seemed like hours went by. Sasuke had his hair trimmed and lots of different chemicals put on it. He was put under hair dryers and what seemed like curlers were put into his hair. He felt like his head was being abused as her kept his eyes tightly shut.

Finally, Yugao told him to open up his eyes and see what they had created for him. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. Inside he was horrified at what gazed back at him. His formerly straight, dark hair was now a golden blonde color. His hair was styled with curls—it reminded him when the women they all got their hair curled in the 70’s. He didn’t look like a girl but he looked like a very effeminate boy. No one would ever mistake him for a macho guy with this hair. Inside, he felt like crying but on the outside, all he could do was smile and touch his hair like a girl would after she had her hair done. “Oh, Sakura! It is so pretty. I just know that Suigetsu will just love it. I love being so pretty for him.” Sasuke continued to gush on about his new hair and look.

Sakura reminded him that they had to go because they had another appointment before his dinner date with Suigetsu. Sasuke thankd Yugao for doing such a good job. As he walked out, all the women in the shop were shaking their heads at the curly headed fag wearing a skirt. Sasuke and Sakura left in her car and headed for the next stop. Sasuke just loved the feeling of the wind blowing his new curls on his head. He was in seventh heaven when they pulled up at Great Tattoo Parlor. It looked like such a grimy place but Sasuke was assured that Master Naruto had picked it out just for him.

They entered the front door and were greeted by a large man whose body was covered in tattoos. The man looked like a biker type. “You must be the sissy boy that Naruto called me about. He gave me a long list of items to do so lets get at it. My name is Bee.” Bee loved the look of this sissy. It was even better than Naruto had prepared him for. He could not believe that any guy would dress up like a cheerleader in public and his sissy haircut was even more flaming gay. Bee had seen a lot of gay guys come through his shop but his guy advertised it more than anyone else had.

He led Sasuke to a chair and told him to have a seat. Bee told Sasuke that Master Naruto had already given him a list of tattoos and piercing that he was to have. Bee was to report to Naruto if Sasuke was not a cooperative sissy. Sasuke nodded and told him to start. Bee told Sasuke to pull his panties down and lift his skirt. Bee smiled when he saw Sasuke’s little tuft of pubic hair was all that was left. He started to work and soon a very sensual tattoo was just below the pubic tuft. It had a rose with the words ‘Sissy Clit’ just above Sasuke’s tiny little cock. Sasuke then was told to remove his top and bra. Over his left nipple was tattooed ‘Suigetsu’s Sissy Slave’ and over the right nipple was ‘Suigetsu and Sasuke—Lover’s Forever’ in a red heart. Bee told Sasuke to roll over and proceeded to tattoo ‘Suigetsu’s Cum Receptacle’ on his right ass cheek with an arrow pointing toward his asshole. His left cheek had ‘I Love Cock’ tattooed with a design of a cock and balls worked in. Just below his neck, Bee tattooed ‘Suigetsu Forever’ in a pretty design of roses.

Sasuke was told to turn over. Bee then proceeded to pierce both of Sasuke’s nipples. He put in a simple ring. He then pierced the head of Sasuke’s little cock and put a ring in there also. Finally, Sasuke was told to stick out his tongue and Bee pierced his tongue with a ball. Bee could smell all the cum on Sasuke’s breath from the blowjobs that he had done that morning. “You’re man will love this tongue ball. It feels so good when you give him a blowjob. Most guys like to have their girlfriends get one but you’re the first guy I’ve given one to.” Bee told him that he was done with everything that Master Naruto had ordered. “But one last thing. Naruto told me that you would try out that new tongue ball on me as part of the payment.”

Sasuke felt sick to his stomach. He knew that he had to obey Master Naruto even if he did not want to give this ugly man a blowjob. However, he sank to his knees and reached up and unzipped Bee’s pants. He pulled his dirty cock out of his pants and proceeded to give him a blowjob. Sasuke could feel the ball in his tongue rubbing over Bee’s cock and heard Bee moaning. He was happy that Bee didn’t take long to cum and quickly swallowed his slimy juice. He then gave Bee’s cock a little kiss and tucked it back into his pants. “Naruto was right. He said you were a great cocksucker and you are.” In a perverse way, Sasuke was proud to be singled out as a great cocksucker even by someone as disgusting as this guy.

Sakura told Sasuke that they needed to hurry if they were going to make it to his date on time. Sasuke got up off his knees and thanked Bee for all his tattoos and piercings. They left the shop and hurried to Sasuke’s house. Sakura told Sasuke to hurry and get cleaned up and dressed as Suigetsu was going to be picking him up in less than a half hour. Sasuke quickly ran into his house. Sakura loved the way the short cheerleader skirt flipped up when he ran and she noticed all the neighbors who were out watching this sissy run into his house like a girl would.

Sasuke quickly showered and got ready for Suigetsu. He could not wait for Suigetsu to see his new hairstyle and to see his new tattoos and piercings. He loved how his tattoos proclaimed his undying love and devotion to Suigetsu. Sasuke got so turned on looking at the tattoos, as he got dressed. He put on a pair of tight, white thong briefs so that the piercings on his ass would be visible to Suigetsu. He pulled on a loose, lavender colored silk shirt that he left unbuttoned down to the middle of his chest. This way, if Suigetsu wanted to play with his nipples or nipple rings, he could have easy access to them. He then pulled on a tight pair of slacks. He really thought he looked hot with his cute new hairstyle.

Sasuke put on some aftershave and was combing his hair again when he heard the doorbell ring. His mother called up that Suigetsu was here to pick him up for their date. Sasuke flew down the stairs and fell into Suigetsu’s arms. He tilted his head back and let Suigetsu kiss him deeply. “Oh Suigetsu. I missed you so much today and I love you so much.” Sasuke hated himself for saying these things. On the inside of his mind, he so wanted to be the old Sasuke—out chasing girls. Instead, he was chasing this guy and trying to make him love him. He just had his body covered with reminders of his love and devotion to Suigetsu. He hated himself. His body was now pierced—only to please Suigetsu. He had to stop this but he could not. As he kissed Suigetsu and let his new tongue ring play over Suigetsu’s tongue, he felt defeated. Maybe he really was destined to be a sissy fag. Maybe there was nothing he could do to stop this fate. Inside Sasuke was ready to cry but on the outside all he could do was hold tightly to Suigetsu and kiss him over and over. He was now permanently bonded to Suigetsu and Suigetsu was now everything to him.


End file.
